The Four Seasons
by shady66730
Summary: It's the very first Quarter Quell. President Hayson has chosen that the Games will have only twelve-year-old tributes since everyone loves youngins and everyone hates when innocents die. Since I'm twelve the characters are modeled after my classmates. Enjoy! Review, favorite, follow... Rated T; it's the HG. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Tehe, meh new story. After The Last Mockingjay ended, I decided while I figure out if I should write a sequel or not, I'd write a whole new fanfiction. So, here goes. Hope you enjoy! :D It's in the POV of Kayta Evry, a charecter modeled after myself. c: Thankies! Also, I know the original 25th Hunger Games was where the residents chose the tribute, but I decided to change it. ;p I know Kayta is twelve, and wearing makeup, but eh. Also, the tributes are this (females and then males):_

**District 1: Diamond and Hawk**

**District 2: Tetra and Thorne**

**District 3: Tianne and Pegger**

**District 4: Kayta and River**

**District 5: Tillie and Riche**

**District 6: Lia and Scrap**

**District 7: Flutter and Huff**

**District 8: Gemma and Wolf**

**District 9: Trixie and Matri**

**District 10: Paint and Dale**

**District 11: Jade and Rally**

**District 12: Fawn and Benlin**

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I saw that I'm on the ground, the blankets all wrapped around me. I stand up, and the sheets made a sort of dress. I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Eh..."

I really didn't want to get up. But then I recalled...

_Today is reaping day._

I stood up and walked across the hallway and to the bathroom, moaning the whole way. I brushed my teeth, and my big sister comes in after a minute when I'm done, wearing a pale blue nightgown similar to mine.

Pearl stared at my attire. "Wooooooowwww."

I glared at her. "What are you looking at? I fell off the bed, and they liked me so much, they followed."

She rolled her pale green eyes. She was thirteen, and I was twelve, which was only a year difference. "That's just sad, Kayta."

"Totally."

Pearl laughed, her unruly blonde curls bouncing. I smiled at her, and then brushed out my own pale brown hair. My own hair was flat, and my eyes were bright blue. I took after my father, and she took after our mother.

After she brushed her teeth, Pearl left and came back with a beautiful black and white dress with light green sequins.

"Aw!" I said, admiring it.

She smiled and did a little twirl.

"Adorable!"

"Let's see yours," Pearl said.

I nodded and went into my room. Dressing quickly into my own dress, which was black and purple with white rhinestones, I looked at my room. I sure hoped this wouldn't be the last time I'd see it. Glancing at my window for the last time, and the beautiful view past it of the ocean, I left and returned to the bathroom.

"Ooh! Twirl!"

I did as she asked, and her eyes brightened up. "I love it, Kayta! We both looked beautiful!"

I pulled her close and we looked into the full-lengthed mirror. We looked like beautiful young ladies.

A tear came to my eye. "Dad would be pround."

Pearl nodded, and lowered her head.

Dad had died four years ago in a boating accident. It wasn't really known how; all we know was he'd gone out fishing one day and hadn't returned.

We went back into the bathroom. We had both brushed our teeth and styled our hair in curls. I applied makeup to myself, and she did, too. She slipped on her black heels, and I put on my black flats.

We headed downstairs, gripping our purse and lipstick, which we planned to put on after our meal.

When Mother, who was cooking in the kitchen, saw us, she put a hand over her heart, and then ushered us over. She hugged us, and then told us to take a seat.

My brother, clothed in a nice white shirt, black jacket, and black pants and dress shoes, came in soon, as well. Bass was strong, tall, and competent at seventeen years old. He was the main supporter of the family, fishing nearly everyday for six hours a day. He had my light brunette hair, and my blue eyes, and we were both taller than average, but that was where the similarities ended. Bass was buff, and I was as thin as a twig. Bass was tan, and I was as white as paper with light freckles. Bass was probably able to survive the Games, and I wasn't in the slightest.

We ate in silence, though we really had nothing to fear; someone was bound to volunteer for us, if we got picked. But we were pretty well off. We had no need for tesserae. I was entered once, Pearl twice, and Bass six times. Not too many times.

Fish, again. Yum. Note the sarcasim.

When we were finished, Pearl and I put on our lipstick and then we all got in our large red SUV. Cars- one of the few things to remain from post-Panem days- were few here in District 4, but we owned two; a truck for Bass' job, and the SUV for us to just travel around.

We arrive soon. Pearl squeezed my arm and pushed forward, and I turned to find them all smiling at me.

"I'll see you soon. I love you!" She kissed me on the head once.

Then my family smiled at me, wished me good luck, and then walked off.

Silently, I signed in, and I looked around, facinated as they pricked my finger.

Then, I found my way to the twelve-year-old section- the only section.

I stood there awkwardly shuffling my feet. My best friend, Atlanta, named after the old Atlantic Ocean, soon joined me.

"Hi, Kayta," she greeted me.

"Hey, Atlanta."

"Are you going to volunteer?"

"No! Only if I have to."

Atlanta nodded and stared at our stage. It was a soft white color, with blue bows and ribbons adorning it. It had one staircase leading up to it, and behind the stage was the Hall of Justice. A Capitol banner hung above the doors, as well. Five Peacemakers stood spread out around the stage. A large screen stood, as well, beside the stage, with similar decorations. It was currently showing the Capital's seal. On the stage, there were four chairs.

Our two mentors, Finnick Ordair and Indiana Roscoe, sat silently. Our bubbly, pink haired escot, Romella Destone, was running around talking to everyone she could. District 4's mayor, Mayor Contogo, sat pursing his lips, beefy arms crossed over his thin but muscular chest.

Atlanta looked at me again, her sea blue eyes intent against her pale face, smeared with soft makeup. Her short blonde hair framed the heart shape of her head, adding a nice finishing touch. She looked worried.

"Don't die," she said. "If you do volunteer."

I nodded. "I won't. You've seen me with my knives."

She nodded. Throwing knives weren't really that popular here in District 4, so when I'd begun training at the age of eight, with a desire to be different, I'd taken them up and been a natural.

While Bass could handle nets and a trident with ease and Pearl was a whiz with her bow, I was the expert when it came to my precious throwing knives.

"Alright. I trust you. I know you can make it out of there. And not in a box. Alive and well."

I nodded and hugged her. "Yep. You're a good friend, Atlanta."

"Yes, I am."

We both laughed and looked up at the stage. It was beginning.

On the screen, President Hayson, with his shaggy, ill-kept, blonde hair and harsh grey eyes, appeared. It was rumored he was from the slum District 12. The choosing of the Quarter Quell was shown again, and then he lead us in the anthem in a monotone voice.

Then, when we'd finished, the screen went black, and Romella stood from her chair and introduced the Mayor. He began the speech of why The Hunger Games was created.

When he'd finally finished, Romella stood and began talking herself.

Atlanta and I snickered at her outfit. Even though it was fairly normal, by her standards. It was a straight black dress, with white puffy sleeves. Romella, of course, was dyed a light purple, and her hair was a big pink afro. She had odd makeup, and seemingly seven-inch-high heels that matched her outfit. She actually almost looked pretty.

"Hello, folks!" Romella called out loudly.

Everyone cheerily responded back.

With a ear to ear grin, she said, "Are you ready to see which lucky little girl will gets the honor of participating in the Quarter Quell?"

Everyone yelled, "Yes!"

Romella smiled again and put her hand in the girl's very empty glass ball. She fished around before drawing a name. She unfolded it, and read, "Atlanta Jenkings!"  
Atlanta stood shock still. We both knew she had never trained in her life; she'd been living illegally in an empty home in the poorer parts of town, with her mother, father, and seven-year-old sister. She was one of the very few people signed for tesserae, and had several strips in the bowl, while I only had one.

So, before someone else could, I called out. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Volunteers were common here in District 4, but still everyone turned to look at me.

I slowly made my way to the stage. Atlanta grabbed my arm to try to stop me, but I ignore her and brush off her weak grip smoothly.

Romella reached down and helped me jump onto the stage, though I really didn't need much help.

I leaped on the stage.

"What's your name?" Romella asked.

"Kayta Evry."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Evry."

Charmingly, I smiled and said, "Please. Call me Kayta."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kayta, then."

Then she made her way over to the boy's bowl. This time, she shuffled the slips with her hands and then lifted her hands up again, to go in and take one. But one slip clinged to her gloves, and dropped to the ground.

"This must be a lucky one!" Romella called, bending down to retrieve it. She stood straight again and opened the slip. "River Domane."

No volunteers this time. A boy came to the front. He had dirty blonde hair and laughing brown eyes, with a ratty face. However, he was still extremely attractive. When he came to the stage, he looked me in the eyes and grinned a lopsided smile. I smiled back.

We shook hands, and the crowd cheered.

Romella lifted our arms in the air, and said, "District 4; I present to you your tributes! River and Kayta!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, soooo sorry for the wait! ;c It's taking FOREVA! I've finally gotten it out, and it features a discription of each of the characters. So yesh. Also, my friend, who Fawn is modeled after, is following me, and that makes meh happy. c: You rock, ******! (not saying her name online) c: Her birthday was also recently, so this chapter is for her, I suppose. :D Also, I showed my friend that she was Trixie, and she hates the person who is Matri (they dated and broke up o.o) so she convinced me to switch Wolf and Matri. xP So now District 8 is Gemma and Matri and 9 is Trixie and Wolf. Thanks guys! Also, I made a bad mistake. I wrote that Finnick- like the super hot one- was one of the mentors. But he wasn't even born yet. xP so I've replaced him with another character. XD But anyway, I have some great plans you will be seeing soon. c: There will be this chapter, Chapter 3 (arrival, makeover, training), Chapter 4 (training), and then the action; the arena. So not much more boring stuff, hopefully. _

River and I were taken into The Justice Building right after and put in seperate rooms. Like my living room, the couches were velvet and the carpets were plush. I sunk into the chair and gave a sigh, closing my eyes.

Just then, Atlanta burst in the room and jumped on top of me with a hug. I was surprised by her sudden appearance, but then hugged her back.

"You're leaving me?" Atlanta wailed.

"No, no! I'm coming home!"

"No, you aren't. You're going to die!"

I frowned and pulled her back so I could look her in the eyes. "Atlanta, I promised I'd return. And I'm going to."

"No," she said stubbornly. "You'll die."

"Well, thanks. It's nice you have so much confidence in me."

Atlanta opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. We sat in silence.

Finally, I said, "Well, if I do die, I want you to know you're the best friend I could ever dream of. Alright?"

She looked at me and sniffed, but then nodded. "You're pretty great yourself."

I smiled and said, "You're like my sister. I'll be with you forever."

"Same here."

We were silent again. Then, she said, "Here. Take this."

Atlanta almost seemed to shove a necklace in my face. I drew back, but then took it.

I reconized it as the only nice thing she owned. She wore it everyday as a good luck charm. It was a silver chain with a heart, a key, and a mockingjay.

"You love this thing like it's your sister," I said, staring down at it.

"Yeah, but why do I love it?"

"It's given your whole family and you good luck."

"Yes. Now it'll give you luck. Because you'll need it. Think of it as a gift of thanks, too, for saving my life."

I nodded and smiled. Just then, the Peacekeeper came for her, and she shouted, "Love you, sis!"

Frantic, I called back, "Forever and always!"

Then the door slammed close and I was alone.

A moment later my family piled into the room. Bass, Pearl, and Mother, all at once. All but Bass was bawling their eyes out.

"My baby!" Mother cried, falling down next me and hugging me close.

"Don't go, Kayta! Don't go!" Pearl sobbed.

Bass was solemn. He just sat down beside me and put a hand on my back, avoiding my eyes.

"Mother! Pearl! Quiet now! I can't cry for the cameras; I'm too tough for that. I want you all to carry on without me. I'm a Career so I have a better chance, but I can't assure you I'll return. I will try, though."

Each nodded quietly. Mother and Pearl still sobbed gently but were quiet.

We were silent for a long time. Then Pearl said, "I can't do this, Kayta. I love you. I'm going."

She gave me a long hug and then exitted the room.

"My baby. Oh, my baby," whispered Mother as she rocked me gently back and forth.

"Mother," said Bass. "May I say goodbye?"

Mother looked up at him, dazed, but then nodded and let me go.

I jumped up and fell into my brothers embrace. My eyes were wet and he wiped the tears away. He whispered, "Kayta, don't cry. You'll come back."

I began to cry even harder. "No, I won't. I have no chance."

"You have some. You're smart, you've had training, and you're charming. You'll be fine, sis. I'll sponser you if I can."

I nodded and hugged him before he pulled away, smiled sadly, and left the room.

My mother beckoned me over and held me before saying, "I love you, my dear. I'll see you soon."

I hugged her tighter and a tear escaped, so I said, "Of course, Mother. I love you."

She smiled sadly at me, her green eyes filled with sorrow and regret. Then she left me. Maybe forever.

The Peacekeepers came for me a moment later, but then someone burst in the door.

I glanced at the person. I didn't reconize it.

Then, he- the build was to strong for a female- came over and hugged me, telling the Peacekeepers, "Give me a moment with my girl."

Suprisingly, the Peacekeepers smirked and left.

"Who are you?" I asked fearfully, drawing back.

"Someone. I am a young agent part of a little organization. You are a pawn in our plan. I want you to blow up the arena."

His words were fast and quiet. I listened intently, but then looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me? Blow up the arena? Are you insane?"

"Perhaps. But you must do it."

"Why me, and why at all?"

"We chose you because you're strong, confident, and sly, but also dedicated, soft, and gentle. Unlike most others, you possess all those, and because the Capital must be stopped."

"Who's we? What did The Capital do to you?"

"'We' is my organization, and The Capital is-"

Before he could finish, the Peacekeepers came and dragged him away. He yelled, "Do as I said, love!"

Then he was gone. I frowned and stared at the ground, thinking hard.

The Peacekeepers came for me next, and I was driven to the trainstation. Beside me was River, who sat solemn. I leaned over to him and said quietly, "Did a wierd young man come in and talk to you? Perhaps give you some kind of... assignment?"

He looked at me like I was insane and scooted away, looking at the window.

"Guess not then," I said, crossing my arms and staring at my feet.

We soon arrived to the train station. I posed for some photographs before entering the train and sitting at the table across from Romella, with River beside me.

"So," said Romella cheerfully. "How are we?"

"Good," River and I both said gloomily.

Romella frowned but then smiled. "Where are the smiles? You must get in the habit of always smiling, because when the cameras catch you scowling, it may injure your popularity."

She droned on, and I stared at the scenery flashing by out the window.

Suddenly, Indiana and Bane, our mentors, rushed in the room. Bane gingerly picked up a small tart and popped in in his mouth, and Indiana ate a strawberry before saying, "The reapings are airing. Come."

We followed her to the couch before the large television.

"I want you to pay close attention to each tribute," Bane said. "It will help you."

I nodded and sat on the couch, sandwiched between River and Bane, shifting to get comfortable. I stared as the Capital emblem appeared and prepared to listen closely. I was already a good observer, and I liked to know my competition. Plus Bane had given us instructions to pay attention to all our opponents. I also just wanted to know them for my own good.

First, we were shown a short but strong girl named Diamond. She had blue eyes and long silky brown hair; a rarity in District 1. She had that kind but confident glow. Following her came a male with similar appearance, but with brown eyes framed with glasses. His name was Hawk. Both were reaped, but didn't look too upset.

District 2's female, Tetra, had brown hair, dark skin, and a confident gleam in her brown eyes, though she wasn't any kind of physical wonder. Like his partner, the male- Thorne- was tall and slim, and looked similar, but his skin was a bit more tanned. Except Thorne wore a frown and deadly glare. They'd both volunteered, which amazed me, as they were just twelve. But then again, so had I. But I had to.

The 3 tributes- both reaped- looked trully miserable. They girl, named Tianne, had stringy, brown hair and squinty brown eyes. She had a darker skin tone, a large head, a plump body, and glasses. The boy, named Pegger, had shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, and glasses, and a lighter skin tone. He was tall and lanky, in contrast to his partner.

I frowned as I watchd Atlanta's reaping and my volunteering. Then I glanced at River as he watched his own, and for once he wasn't smirking.

Tillie- District 5's female- leaped gracefully up to the stage. She looked like a dancer from some old book. She was short and a bit pudgy, but seemed agile enough. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were similar. The tips were the color of a sunset, as if they'd been dipped in fire.

"I'm sure her hair will become a popular trend back home," Romella said, and then looked at me curiously. "Perhaps we should do that to your hair."

I remained staring at the TV, but her gaze made me uncomfortable.

I whipped around. "Stop staring at me, you old hag!"

She opened her mouth to respond, but her eyes flickered to the screen and she screeched.

I covered my ears, River began to laugh like a donkey, Bane chuckled, and Indiana gave a small smile that turned into a frown as she paused the TV.

"Destone!" she shouted, using Romella's last name. "Why are you screaming?"

Romella, eyes innocent, turned and looked at her. "Did you see her eyelashes?"

"Excuse me?"

"Her eyelashes. They were so full and long... and no mascara, too. I'm so jealous."

Indiana let out a long sigh. "No more screeching, alright Destone?"

Romella nodded, eyes fixed on the close up of Tille on the screen.

When Indiana finally unpaused the program, Tillie was standing silently, and a boy called Riche was coming to the stage. He was short and skinny and about as graceful as his partner, bu fear was clear in his dark eyes. His appearance matched Tillie, but he possessed short and curly hair.

The District 6 female was Liliana, but she claimed she liked to be called Lia. She was a very big girl, with long brownish/blonde hair and green eyes. The male was bald with a freckled head and harsh blue eyes. He was strong and a good height, but I noted the intelligent glint in his eyes. His name was Scrap.

The 7 female was a girl named Flutter- I snickered at the name- who was short and skinny but looked highly confident. But just by looking at her, you could tell she was deadly. She seemed like someone who should have been a career and had just been born into the wrong district. To my surprise, she volunteered, and I wondered what her life was like. The male, Huff, was tall and strong with a rare blonde mohawk and amber eyes. Strangely, he had that same confident air, and he also volunteered, so I figured they'd devised it together.

The 8 female was so cute and fragile that we all cried out. She was tiny, in height and weight. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. Her voice was even high pitched. When no one volunteered, I yelled out angrily. Her name was Gemma. The male, named Matri, was completely different. He was short and thin, like Gemma, but had brown eyes and shaggy black hair with golden streaks,

The 9 tributes, Trixie and Wolf, looked like they could pass for siblings. Both were short and chubby and had dark eyes and hair, but pale skin. I doubted they'd survive past the Bloodbath.

The 10 tributes were plenty different. The female- Paint- had long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a tall structure. The male- Dale- had short, dark blonde hair, brown eyes, a short and plump body, and a smirk, despite looking terrified.

The 11's were both dark skinned, dark haired, and had dark eyes. The female, Jade, was tall and a bit pudgy. The male, Rally, was thin and short.

The 12 tributes were both somewhat medium height, and skinny with blonde hair and blue eyes, and their names were Fawn and Benlin. The male just seemed to have given up already, but the female looked plenty confident.

As the program ended, Indiana said, "Alright. Here's who you should watch for. All of the careers, for one. The 3's seem smart, but no threat. Same with the 5's. The 6's look strong, but you could easily take them down. The 7's you should perhaps ask to join you; they pose a serious threat. The 8's look weak, but the girl looks clever. Nine is weak, ten is so-so, eleven is weak, and twelve looks capible."

I stared at her. "Wow."

She laughed, but then assumed a straight face. "Overall," she said. "You have little chance in winning. I'm betting on the 2 male or the 7 female. They could kill you easily."

"Unless," Bane said. "You play it just right."

"How do we do that?" River asked wearily.

"Do precisely what we say," Romella said.

"We have much planned for you," said Indiana, with a rare sly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Here we are, on chapter three. It'll include arrival, makeover, and the chariot rides. Training in next chapter along with training scores and interviews, and then the Bloodbath... :) (That's supposed to be an evil smile.) Okay, let's continue on. And so, so sorry for the long wait. And thanks for the reviews! And also, I'm sick, so the story may seem just a bit... distant, even as hard as I try. So sorry about that, and I'll try to fix it._

We arrive quickly, as Distirct 4 isn't all too far from the Capital. The train ride was rather simple and boring; after we watched the reaping, we ate a wonderful meal... _without any fish!_ We ate for a long time, stuffing our faces, and finally we went to bed. When I woke, I had a extravagant breakfast consisting of rich berries, soft bread, and creamy oatmeal.

No sooner did we exit the car that we were attacked by cameras and bright flashes. I stood there for about ten minutes, posing and grinning. The bright bodies of these strange people intrique me greatly.

Then they finally let us go and we're rushed to the Remake Center.

First they rip every bit of hair from my body. It's extremely painful, even though, at my young age, I have little.

I don't bother to learn their names; I call them Pinky, the one with bright pink hair; Blue, the man with screaming blue eyes; and Orange, the woman with deep orange curls.

I informed them that I was a bit of a chicken and Blue laughed and said, "We get those often. We just do it all at the sam time."

I nodded gratefully, and they took their positions; Orange at my head, no doubt about to rip the hair from my eyebrows; Pinky at my left arm; Blue at my right leg.

"One, two, three," they chanted, and then yanked.

I cried out, and Pinky said, "It only takes four yanks if we do it this way. Don't worry."

They adjusted their positions, chanted, and yanked. Adjust, chant, yank. Adjust, chant, yank. Finally, they're finished, and they wipe their brows.

I flexed my leg and stood, completely naked, and walked around a bit. Laying still on a table for an hour really stiffens the muscles.

Then told me to take a seat and then scrubbed my skin roughly and polished it so that I felt like a shiny new doll. They fixed my torn nails and painted them into a French manicure with a very fast drying polish that I marvel at. Next, they applied an easing lotion that makes me let out a content, "Ahh..."

hey looked me over and plucked a few last hairs they missed, and then Orange pointed at my face and cried out, "Oh! Look at those lips!"

My hand went to my lips and I caressed them lightly. I'd always had a bad habit of biting them in nervousness and thought, and obviously they didn't approve of the condition they were in.

Pinky dashed forward to me and gingerly touched my lip with her bare fingers. She cringed and said, "Disgusting!" She ran off and washed her hand thoroughly and when returned she gave me a wide berth as if I had the plague.

With thick gloves on his hands, Blue came forward and applied a balm to my lips. "There," he said as he finished. "That will fix that problem. And now-"

"We get Jamez," Orange said, finishing Blue's sentence.

They scurried out of the room, and I sat on the table, naked and tired.

Jamez entered moments later. He had gentle green eyes, short, dark green hair, a pale green shirt, dark skin, dark brown pants, and many piercings. His voice had no trace of Capital accent, except the hiss.

"Hello, Kayta. My name is Jamez."

I nodded at him. "Hello, Jamez. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As you surely already know, I am your stylist. Therefor it is my job to make you very impressive and memorable. This is my second year as a stylist; last year was District 11; recall how the female was in the top two? That was my handy work, getting her all those sponsers. I plan to do that with you, too."

He looked quickly over my body, his eyes sweeping up and down quickly. Then he said, "Water is a beautiful thing, yes? Especially to someone like you, who's grown up with it."

"Yeah, I love it to death."

"How you ever seen a waterfall?"

I stared at him, but then said, "No. District 4 is on the beach; like, salt water. Waterfalls are fresh water. Mostly, anyway."

"Yes, but water is still an important part of you. Salt water or not."

"True. So, what is it you're planning to do for this year's tribute parade?"

He grinned. "Do you think you can wear water? And do you think it will look good on you?"

A bit later, I wore a soft, gentle blue leotard the color of perfectly clear water. A flowing blue cape resembling a waterfall flew out behind me, and on top of my leotard was short blue skirt that showed off my pale legs. Finally, atop my head was a small silver tiara. My hair was in soft, layered curls leading down to the small of my back.

My prep team did my makeup, Blue applying soft pink lipstick, Pinky adding blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and Orange putting soft pink blush on me. Then Orange gave my eyelashes mascara and then the three did some more stuff I didn't even recognize.

Soon after, Jamez returned and put Atlanta's necklace on me. Then he turned me around and admired me. He nodded, satisfied with his work.

I soon meet River, who's dressed just like me. He grinned and said, "Well, aint you purdy."

I laughed and smiled at him. "Thanks, River." Then a thought crossed my mind. "Are you flirting with me?"

His expression doens't change. "Maybe."

I chuckle and lean close to him, a grin plastered on my face. "In your dreams, buddy boy. Try any moves on me and you'll be the first to die by my knife."

He gulped and his smile drooped. But then he grinned again. "Got it, princess. Now smile wide for the crowd."

We were taken down to the stables and lead to the chariot. Our horses were all speckled grey and well trained. I patted one, and it whinnied happily, obviously not used to love and longing for it.

Then we stepped inside the chariot. Jamez and River's stylist, Quea, stepped up too and adjusted certain parts of us.

Jamez fixed my tiara and leaned into me. "You have to emit a spark, Kayta. Show the world how dangerous a waterfall can be. Show the world how dangerous you can be."

With that he was gone, and I was left considering those words and watching the parade begin.

Diamond and Hawk began, wearing large, sparkly purple gems on certain parts of their bodies and nothing else. The crowd's cheering was instant and I could tell they were hits.

The others followed and soon enough we were rolling forward. The crowd screamed for us the moment we got out. I was in a trance, waving and blowing kisses. They were falling head over heels for us.

The parade continued and soon we stopped at President Hayson's mansion.

He looked down at us, no emotion on his face. This man's father had been the one to create these Games, these horrible Games. Hayson had been thirty at the time, and was now fifty-five, and his father had been fifty at the time and had died ten years after the creation of the games.

The music ended and then he welcomed us and then leaded us in the anthem, and I said in without a thought as I watch the faces of each tribute appear on the TV.

Finally, we circled around one final time and then headed for the Training Center. Once we got there, the prep teams attacked us. Pinky and Orange babbled praise while Blue helped me down from the chariot and Jamez removed my cape and said, "So you don't trip on it, you wonderful, clutsy girl. You did great out there."

I smiled and hugged him, murmering in his eye, "Thank you, Jamez."

He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. "You're set, Kayta. You're beautiful, you're memorable, and you're friendly and charming. All you have to do is kick some.." he paused, obviously about to use some strong language, but then closes his mouth and finished a moment later, saying, "Butt. Yes, just kick some butt in training, get a great training score, win over the crowd even more in the interview, and you'll surely win in the arena. Oh, and I've decided your angle is unrevealing but friendly. You've got to do that, alright?"

I nodded, but a smile is tugging at my lips at what he'd stumbled upon. "Oh, I'll kick their butts alright," I told him as we rode up the elevator. "I'll kick their butts good."


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter, as promised. Next chapter is in the arena! So excited! :D Thanks for all the support, and be sure to continue it, please! Love y'all! And somehow Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men has become this stories themesong. xP 'Cuz I was listening to it while writing the last and this chapter. So yesh. Thanks!_

When I awoke the next day, I quickly took a shower and then dressed. I stared into the mirror and brushed out my lank hair. I throw it back in a ponytail, and then brushed my teeth and admired myself in the mirror.

Well, not so much as admired; more considered. Was I a capable tribute? Could I possibly win this thing? Could I?

I blinked hard and turned around, walking out of my room and into the main room. I glanced at the clock; it's about nine fifty.

Bane and Indiana sat on the couch, staring at whatever Capital junk was on the TV, and I was suprised to find Indiana's head resting on Bane's chest.

"Ahem," I cough quietly.

They both sat upright real quickly and stared at me. Bane laughed uneasily and cast a glance and Indiana. She looked at him and then at me.

"Don't say anything. Got it, Kate?"

"It's Kayta," I said simply. "Got it, India?"

She frowned at me. But then she smiled. "Got it, _Kayta._ Now, why are you here? You still have, like, seven minutes."

"I know," I said. "I wanted to ask what I should do in Training?"

"Show the other Careers what you can do; you're smaller and weaker, so prove that you can keep up with them. And show the others how strong you are. Got that?"

I nodded.

"Tell River that, too," Bane said.

Just then, River came out of his room, dressed exactly like me. Indiana repeated her instructions and soon after Romella grabbed our arms and lead us down to training.

The other stared at us curiously, some friendly and some hostile. I noticed the 7 tributes glared and the 1 tributes smiled. Others just looked for a second and then turned away.

The head trainer babbled for a bit and I listened carefully and then released us. I went straight for the knife-throwing station.

I lifted a small but deadly knife. _Hey, _I thought. _Small and deadly. Just like me._

I threw it at the target. It hit the bullseye.

When I picked up another and threw it at the dummy, it hit presisely where I wanted; the heart. I tossed four more, and they hit in fatile places as well.

I grinned and turned to go after the trainer at the station congratilated me, but found every tribute was staring at me.

Diamond walked over to me and patted my back. "You're seriously epic with knives."

I laughed and thanked her and the other Careers came over to me and told me similar.

Then Thorne came. He was silent, but his eyes considered me as he loomed above me. Finally, he said, "Would you like to be in our alliance?"

I nodded. "'Course. Who do we have?"

"Diamond, Hawk, me, Thorne, you, and River," Tetra told me.

"Okay, so classic 1, 2, and 4. Got it."

We hung out and actually became close friends; especially Diamond and I. We discovered the 7 tributes and the 8 girl were very strong and asked them to join us. Flutter just smiled evilly and said, "No thank you; we already have an alliance."

The rest of the tributes were pretty weak. Paint from 10 and Fawn from 12 looked promising to me, but Thorne said no. So we ended up with just 1, 2, and 4. And we were a great teams.

I tried out spears and failed horribly. The others laughed and Hawk said, "Leave the spears to me."

We soon discovered each other's best weapons; Diamond excelled with throwing axes and daggers, Hawk with spears and daggers, Tetra with a bow and machete, Thorne with a sword and spear, me with throwing knives and swords, and River with a trident. A perfect team, Tetra decided.

That day, when headed back up to our rooms, right before we got to the 2 level, Thorne told River, "You fail any more than you already are and I'll kill you myself."

River stepped back and gulped and Thorne laughed and left.

"I don't trust Thorne," I said. "Make sure to not be alone with him."

River nodded. "Good advice, Kayta. Good advice."

The next day was pretty similar. We began to learn who had alliances with who. Tetra, who's actually very smart, concluded that because we were all twelve, we were starting to all become friends. I realized in my own mind that was probably why Thorne was being so secluded.

We found Gemma, Huff, and Flutter were allies, and so were Riche and Scrap. Tianne, Lia, and Trixie also, and then Tillie, Jade, Fawn, and Paint. Lastly, Matri, Wolf, Dale, Rally, Benlin, and Pegger, and then us.

"The weaklings are ganging up on us," Hawk said, smirking.

That day and the next were pretty standard; more like reviews. Finally, private sessions came.

Diamond went confident and returned confident, having probably shown her ability to wrestle and use her knife. Hawk went confident and returned angry, for some reason. Tetra seemed somehow mildly amused coming in and out. Thorne showed no emotion.

Finally, my turn came. I walked in nervously and stared at the Gamemakers. They stared back.

I kept staring, but then I gave a huge smile and waved sweetly. _Friendly but unrevealing._

They waved back contentedly. _Aren't I the little princess,_ I thought.

Then I went to the knife-throwing station and belted out several knives, all that hit the bullseye. I looked to one man who seemed to hold authority, and he smiled encouragingly and waved me on before scribbling something down.

I went to the bow and arrow station, as I was pretty good with it. I shot a few arrows, all hitting right beside the bullseye. I looked again to that Gamemaker, and he nodded and wrote something more.

Next, I headed for the sword station. I managed to totally kill the instructor, but not litterally.

I put the sword back, gave a little curtsy and a smile, waved, and left when they dismissed me.

"Whew," I whispered, feeling like I'd done pretty well.

About an hour later, I sat beside Indiana, watching the TV. Diamond and Hawk both got an 8, and Tetra got a nine while Thorne got a ten. Tianne got a 4, Pegger a 3.

I held my breath and was amazed to find I had somehow gotten a 10.

My eyes widened and Indiana whispered, "Good job, kid. We celebrate in a minute, when this is done." I noticed the pen and paper in her hands.

River got a 7, which is fairly low but pretty good. Tille and Riche earned a 5, Scrap and Lia a 6, Flutter a whopping 10, Huff a 9, Gemma a 9, Matri a 3, Trixie and Wolf a 2, Paint a 5, Dale a 3, Jade a 4, Rally a 3, Fawn a 6, and Benlin a 4.

When it had finished, Romella cheered for us a moment before Indiana hissed, "Shut up! This is important!"

She glanced down at her paper, now full of words. Then she said, "This is what someone betting on a tribute will consider; not you specifically, but someone from the outside. Thorne first, and then Flutter, and then Kayta, and then Huff, and then Tetra, and then Hawk, and then Diamond, and then Gemma, and then River, and then Lia, and then Scrap, and then Fawn, and then Paint, and then Tillie, and then Riche, and then Jade, and then Benlin, and then Tianne, and then Pegger, and then Dale, and then Rally, and then Matri, and then Wolf, and finally Trixie."

"Too many 'and thens'," River moaned.

I nodded. "I see, I see. So I'm third most-likely-to-win?"

"Yes."

Sure enough, when the odds came on, Indiana was presisely right, except Rally and Matri were switched.

Indiana nodded knowingly. "Yes, I'm always right when it comes to this stuff. I used to make guesses back before my Games. I was always right then, too, or close to it."

The next day was interviews. I was very nervous, and Indiana kept reminding me of my angle; friendly but unrevealing.

Jamez dressed me in a satin blue gown with sparkles. It didn't match my parade outfit at all, but was just gorgeous.

I sat beside River and Thorne, my heart beating in my chest. I bit my lip before remembering what my prep team said. Wouldn't want to ruin my image, would we?  
Diamond's angle was clearly meant to be sexy or desirable or something like that, though it fell short just a bit due to her age. She wore a beautiful light purple flowing gown with sparkly rhinestones. Her brown hair was extremely curly and her makeup was just a little overdone. She wore shiny purple shoes and a shiny purple headband. She looked very pretty, and the interviewer, George Flickerman, just loved her. He'd brought his five year old son, Caesar, like he did every year, and Caesar stared up at Diamond and grinned, several teeth missing. The crowd loved this.

Hawk had a matching tuxedo to Diamond's dress and he tried to be smooth and funny, because he was so short and couldn't take on the murderous role. When he went to talk to Caesar, Caesar crossed his arms and turned his back to Hawk, and Hawk made a pouty face and the crowd went wild.

Tetra wore a firey, red, poofy dress with flower designs faintly imprinted. Her angle was sly and elusive but also happy and sweet. Caesar shook her hand and then hugged her as she went to go, and George said, "Well, isn't this cute!"

Thorne's red suit made his striking brown eyes stand out and he looked very attractive, despite the fact his angle was obviously deadly and harsh. Caesar pretended to be terrified and ran off backstage only to be returned by the preducer, who grinned at the camera.

Tianne wore a light brown, plain, flat dress, and I didn't pay much attention to her or Pegger's interviews.

But when they called me, I snapped out of my trance and rushed for George.

I sat down, my dress flying like mad, my nerves engoulfing me.

"Woah there, calm yourself," George said. "Wouldn't want to scare Caesar."

Caesar gaped at me but then clapped happily. "Pretty dress!"

George laughed loudly. "Indeed, a beautiful gown. What do you think of it?"

"I think that it's-" I paused, realizing I was rushing so fast I could barely understand myself. I slowed down. "I think it's just beautiful. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"How about your parade outfit?"

"I was just a little afraid I would drown, but after I got over the fear I loved it. Jamez- that's my stylist- is so smart!"

The camera went to Jamez in the crowd and he smiled widely.

"And I have a question," George said. "Why did you volunteer?"

All eyes fell back on me. I gulped but then smiled and said, "Well, as you know, volunteering is popular in my District, but actually I was saving a friend of mine. I didn't want her to die."

George nodded. "So sacrified yourself. That's touching. Isn't it, Caesar?"

Caesar nodded and made a sad face, and the crowd cheered.

"Caesar," I said, smiling at him happily. "Want to sit on my lap?"

Caesar beamed and practically jumped onto me.

"Aw, that's adorable! Just adorable. Right, everybody?"

The crowd cheered.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for District 4's Kayta Evry. Can I hear you scream?"

The crowd screamed.

Gently, I lowered Caesar to the ground and stood to go, waving at the crowd. I realized in the back of my mind I hadn't exactly followed the instructions my mentor had given. I dismissed this thought; I'd still rocked it.

Caesar frowned and said, "Huggy!"

The crowd said, "Aw!" and I knelt down and gave the little boy a hug.

But when I stood up again, he was clinging to me like a baby monkey to his mother. I couldn't hold his weight and fell to the ground, giggling and laughing with him on top.

The crowd screamed and laughed and cheered and I knew I was instantly a hit.

"Well," Indiana said as I came from the stage. "You didn't listen to me but you still are the best tonight." She laughed, something she's never done before. "You've done good."

"And," Bane added. "She's got a new boyfriend. Five year old Caesar Flickerman. You didn't tell me you liked younger men."

I giggled and said, "Oh, Bane. I couldn't help myself. He's just soo handsome."

We all laughed and for the first time since I came I felt confident.

Maybe I could win. Maybe.

Maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally, the arena. Exciting! Sorry for shortness. Enjoy! And loving all the reviews! Didja know you guys have almost beaten my record? The most reviews I've ever had was twelve- The Last Mockingjay; check it out if you haven't before- and we'll beat that soon! :D Now sorry for mistakes, too, because I was reading the last chapter and saw lots. Sorry about that; I don't edit after I write a story; I edit while I write it. So I miss some stuff. ;p Kay, now here's chapter 5; the bloodbath. :D Thanks!_

Jamez woke me in the morning, dressing me in simple clothes. He lead me to the roof and I stepped on the ladder and was lifted up.

A woman with a needle came towards me and spoke soothingly, and I couldn't help but bite my lip hard when she stuck it inside me. I felt a little bit of blood in my mouth and then she left and I loosened.

Jamez came up and sat beside me and a man came and led us to a dining room. I ate as much as I could, and then sat the rest of the time, looking out the window.

They darkened and then I was sent down to my Launch Room.

I showered and brushed my hair and teeth and then dressed. I glanced in the mirror, and realized I was dressed like I was going to war or something. Camouflage pants, a green blouse, leather boots, a brown belt, and then a black jacket that I learned reflected body heat.

Then he put Atlanta's necklace on me. I smiled faintly and fingered it, staring at the wall. "Am I gonna die?"

"Not if you try; that's all you have to do, Kayta. You're set. You just have to try hard. Than you'll come home."

I nodded and hugged him. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," he whispered. "You're coming out."

I drank a bit of water and then sat beside Jamez, leaning on him. Suddenly, a voice told me to get in the tube.

I walked over and stepped on the plate and Jamez held my hand. He said, "Good luck, Kayta. You are as dangerous as a waterfall. Remember that."

The glass tube fell down on me, separating us. He mouthed, "Smile."

I smiled and lifted my head, trying to seem confident. I was in darkness for a while before rising into the arena.

I looked around, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. The Cornucopia lay in front of me, the packs and weapons laying spread out all around. Behind me was a barren and snowy wasteland. In front was a beautiful meadow. I quickly realized that the arena was the four seasons with a Cornucopia in the center. Dividing the seasons in half was an invisible wall; I could see this because suddenly the snow fall stopped and the beautiful forest of Autumn began.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the 25th Hunger Games begin!" The seven-year-old intern, Claudius Templesmith, announced.

The countdown began. 60 seconds, slowly and precisely.

I looked at Diamond, who was five plates away. She smiled and nodded at some throwing knives in front of me. I smiled and pointed carefully at some throwing axes beside my knives. She rubbed her hands together eagerly.

I decided to go for the gold and protect myself, not try and kill.

Just like that, the gong went off, and I didn't even think about it as I surged forward toward the knives.

Diamond was lopping along, far behind, obviously not a fast runner. I pick up the axes, dash for her, and then returned just in time to see Matri earn a spear in the stomach, curtousy of Thorne.

Right beside me, Pegger collapsed. I looked up and saw Gemma clutching another throwing axe similar to the one in Pegger's back, and I watched the look appear in her eyes. Every year when a tribute made their first kill, something lit up their eyes. A feeling of excitement, of pure joy, of exhilaration. Not good.

Especially when her eyes locked on me and before I could move, an axe was flying towards me.

Suddenly, Benlin leaped in front of me. The axe hit his thigh and before I knew it Hawk had leaped on top of him and was stabbing him gleefully and all I could do was watch the blood fly.

Wolf was tackled by Diamond and stabbed repeatedly. Tetra attacked Trixie and stabbed her with her machete, and Dale received an arrow in the back from Flutter as he ran off.

Finally, there were no tributes left. Only five had been killed- a fail in the Hunger Games bloodbath archives.

But I spotted Lia dashing off for the Summer section and, without thinking it, sent a knife in her direction. It hit her back and she coughed and collapsed.

I stared down at the knives in my hand. _What have I done?_

"Who died?" Thorne asked gruffly.

"Matri, Pegger, Wolf, Benlin, Trixie, Dale, and Lia." Tetra told him.

Just then the canons went off; six in all.

"Who killed who? I killed the 12 male." Hawk asked.

"I got the 9 female," Tetra said.

"Wolf from 9," Diamond said.

"Lia from 6," I added quietly. "And Gemma from 8 killed Pegger from 3 while Flutter from 7 got Dale from 10."

"Did you get anyone?" Thorne asked, turning to River.

River swallowed and said, "No, but I cut that Tianne girl; got her in the leg."

Thorne smirked. "Better have. Prove yourself soon or you're dead."

"Got it."

"Good. Now let's see what we got here."


	6. Chapter 6

_So here we are. Sorry for the wait, everybody! I've been sick, not motivated, and unable. Here it is. flowed, and I feel like it's entertaining at a time when normally nothing interesting would be happening. Plus for me, whoopdedoo. I'm no longer sick, though, so a sequel to this will be in a bit. And I read one of my chapters and it said "I murmered in his eye" and I was laughing so hard from my mistake. XD Okay sorry anyway, enjoy. And my computer wasn't allowing internet for a long time, so sorry for that too. It may happen again, so bear with me._

I helped look through our supplies, but that did mean I was into it. While the others laughed about the faces of those killed- no, murdered- I kept sneaking glances at my hands. These pale, freckled hands killed an innocent girl who may have won if I had thought for a minute. Even a second could have saved her.

After a while, Tetra said casually, "I just figured in my head, and remember Benlin and Wolf and them? They were all killed, except Rally."

"Wow," Hawk sneered. "Lots of weaklings, alright."

"So that means it was mostly boys killed? 'Cause that's- what?" Diamond obviously did the math in her head, pausing and staring at the sky before going, "Five boys dead? Yeah, five. But two girls were killed, right? Trixie and Lia?"

"Yeah," I nodded, not able to resist entering a conversation of this type. "I counted wrong originally, but there was seven killed, not six. So now Rally is on his own and so is Tianne, if I remember right. They had her, Lia, and Trixie, but the latter two are dead. She's alone, and she'll find that tonight. That means both will be searching for their allies and may try to send signals to them. Before nightfall we should search for them."

The others didn't answer. Thorne stared at me, his face unreadible, and the others stared at him.

I licked my lips and took a breath before continuing, "Did anyone see anyone head anywhere with anything?"

River, of course, smirked. "Anyone, anywhere, and anything. Hardy har har."

I made a show of grabbing a knife from my jacket and pointing it at him. Sweetly, I asked, "Want me to finish you before Thorne can? Much as I'd hate it, I would do it fast."

He pushed my blade aside. "Thanks but no. I'll just shut up."

Quickly, Diamond threw in, "Well done, Kayta; you've done the impossible. Anyway, I saw Riche run for Fall, so Scrap's probably there with him or around there."

She stumbled as she walked and Hawk caught her arm, catching her fall. She flashed him a grateful glance and then dropped her eyes when she caught me looking.

Currently, we were heading for the Spring area; Thorne said there would be a good place to set up, with not much more explaination. However, I would have said the same.

"Riche and Scrap are in Autumn," I said. "While...?"

"Gemma took off for Winter, so Flutter and Huff are there." Hawk squinted against the sun. "It's getting late. Kayta's plan will only work if we act soon."

Thorne nodded grudgingly, eying me. I glanced at him, gave a crafty smile, and then turned to Tetra, who looked uncomfortable.

"What's up? You look like you're up to something."

She bit her lip and glanced at the ground. Her voice barely audible, she murmered, "Tillie, Jade, Fawn, and Paint. They went for Summer. Together. And Tianne is in Spring and Rally is in Autumn."

I smiled and patted her back. "Great. Tianne'll be easy. Rally is quite a hike; Autumn's far."

"I never said so."

I turned and saw Thorne staring at me with eyes of steel.

"Oh? Well, the people have spoken." I still held the knife I'd threatened River with, and I waved it around, gesturing to everyone.

"The people are just sheep. It's the shepard that decides. I say we rest and attack tomorrow."

"I say you're the self assigned shepard, and I speak for the people when I say you've been fired."

He made a hissing sound and drew his sword.

"I can handle a sword, too," I said coolly.

"Kayta!" Diamond called, holding Thorne's extra sword and tossing me it.

I grabbed it and fastened my jacket. Then I winked at Thorne and curtsied slightly in mock curteousy. "Let's give our viewers a show."

"Gladly," he said steelily and lunged for me.

I dodged easily and touched his shoulder hard enough to draw blood but not enough to wound him.

He stared at the red blossom on his shirt and whirled on me, scrapping my neck and cutting the side. No where near my viens, luckily, but I think it's cut through one of my tendons; yes, I think that's what they're called. The little stringy muscles in the side of my neck.

I ignored the pain and growled at Diamond when she began to join the fight. She stopped when Hawk grabbed her and held her back.

I darted forward to Thorne. I had him in a lock, but neither of us could move in this position.

"Winner takes all?" He hissed.

"Got it, sista. I mean mista." _Fail. _

I noticed his white knuckles. He was worried so he was gripping his sword real tight. "To the death then?"

Oh, I have him now.

"Yeah."

"You worried about death?"

"Nah, not much. There's home and their's death, and both are just as bad."

"Oh? Do tell."

His eyes narrowed. "What if I said it's none of your bussiness?"

"Then I'll kindly and patientally wait until you decide it is."

Thorne glared at me, his eyes intense. I noticed his slightly shifting feet. He was preparing to end this in a sudden movement that would leave him as the winner and the leader. Not to mention the only one alive.

It was a parachute that saved me. I fought my instict to turn at the small "ding" that came from it, and that self control saved my life.

As soon as Thorne's eyes flickered behind me, I brought the sword around. With this movement, I unarmed him, his sword landing in the grass three yards away. In that same second I was behind him and holding my sword over his throat.

"Tell me," I murmered in his ear.

He shifted uncomfortablly. I knew the Capitol was loving this. Or, as Romella would say, "They are just eating this up!"

"I got a Momma and a Daddy. Daddy's a bad man; never home. Momma's good, real good, but she can't keep herself well. If that makes sense. Momma's got a new man now, a good, good man. He's got money and she's happy. Now that she's got him, I aint needed no more. So if I die, who cares, right?"

As he babbled on about his sad life, I get to realize the weakness in the deadly Thorne, the true twelve year old inside of him. He was a child. Just a kid.

I released him. "If you pose a threat against me or my friends I will hurt you, but I'll let you tag along so long as you stay in line. Got that, Thorne?"

Thorne rubbed his neck and eyed me. "Got it. Guess you're in charge now?"

"Yeah. I'll let you play my second in command, 'kay?"

He smirked and nodded.

"We continue with my plan, then. Three go for Tianne out here somewhere and three for Rally in Autumn. Come back as soon as you kill 'em or in the mornin' if you're unsuccessful. Alright, everyone?"

They all nodded. I was loosening my speech because I wanted them to think of me as a friend instead of a leader or boss or something. I was just the leading friend in a group. There were plenty of those at school.

"Hawk, Thorne, and Tetra go for Rally. Thorne is in charge, but if he acts up deal with him, you two," I said, nodding at Tetra and Hawk. "Diamond, River, and me'll go for Tianne. Everybody good with this?"

They all nodded, though Hawk and Diamond looked a bit destressed to be apart. As we went seperate ways, I whispered to Diamond, "Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time alone whn we have our next mission. I plan on putting you guys together."

She looked alarmed at first and looked around to see if anyone hurt, but then smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Kay." Suprisingly, she swung an arm around me. "You're a good friend."

I smiled. "You, too, Diamond."

_To bad I may have to kill you soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_Loving everything, guys! And the insant success my other story, Goodnight, Daddy, recieved made me so happy I decided to gift you with two chapters at once. :D Good? Kay, good. Thanks! c: Also, there's a tribute check at the bottom (so you know who's still in and out and stuff and what condition their in outside of Kayta's knowledge). Oh, and I forgot how the arena barriar looked; I based it instead on the dome in the Gone series. ;p Enjoy and thanks!_

We ventured forward, Diamond and I laughing and giggling and River singing like a whale behind us.

Eventually, I got tired of it.

"River, could you shush? Just a bit?"

"My mouth is incapable of closing for more then three seconds," he answered.

I stopped, turned, stared. "Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I heard you."

He looked at me. Then he smiled goofily. "You look hot when you're mad."

My eyes narrowed. I snatched a knife from my jacket and put my hand back to flick it at his head, but Diamond grabbed my arm and took the knife from me. She stuck it in her belt and then gathered my hands and put them together behind my back, holding them tight.

"I'mma kill 'em," I hissed, thrashing against her grip. River had his arms crossed and he stood, looking at me with an amused smirk.

"I'd let you, or do it myself, but we can't; he could be important."

I snorted. "Yeah, he may even manage to kill someone before he dies!"

She snorked and laughed, and then said, "No great loss when someone gets him. For now, though, let's keep calm. Good, Kayta?"

"Fine," I growled, though I was very annoyed to give in. She released my hands. "My knife?"

She handed it back. "Kill him and I'll be mad."

"Not as mad as if I hurt Hawk."

Diamond blushed and looked at the ground. When we started walking again, she didn't speak once.

We made our way to the apparent end of the arena; a large transparent dome rose up over our heads.

"Someone should touch it," River said.

"Like you," I said, and quick as lightning grabbed his hand and touched it to the dome.

He screamed.

I pulled his hand back and inspected it. It was burned completely, pure red. I released it and he drew it back, crying and crooning, "It's okay, it's okay. A sponser's gonna help me, it's okay."

"Oh, shut up," I hissed.

He, for once, did just that, but he occasionally whimpered.

"The sun's goin' down," I noted, this time not purposelly making my speech loose. I was just tired; it had been a long day. "We should make camp. Tomorrow we head back. I guess that plan was useless. Tianne's from three, so she's most likely very smart. She probably forged her way underground or something. We looked everywhere."

"Like a wild gopher," River managed, still holding his wounded hand.

Diamond snickered. "Like a wild gopher."

I laughed and settled down, rolling out my sleeping back. We were right beside the barrier, and if someone attacked I planned to side step when they ran at me so they hit the barrier full force. It'd kill them.

In a hushed voice I told the others this and they both nodded. They took out their own bags and we huddled together. I had a first aid pack, but I didn't tell River; he was actually being quiet for once, so I decided I'd like to keep the peace.

When River was snoring away and Diamond slept soundly beside me, I was just barely nodding off. Watch wasn't nessessary because in training Thorne had asked and my little group here were all light sleepers. Didn't seem like it, though. With River snoring like that, you'd think he could sleep through a rebellion.

My mind went to that young man who'd come when I was saying my goodbyes. Blow up the arena? Are you insane?

As if someone read my mind, a parachute came down. It hit my head and then fell to my lap.

I rubbed my head slightly and then touched the parachute. It was a nice, cold, shimmering silver.

Cold.

Spring was actually pretty hot, surprisingly; plus I'm a heavy sweater. So I touched the silver parachute to my neck, head, and, disgusting or not, armpits.

"Ahh..."

My voice was barely a whisper, but still I slightly missed the crackle of a branch very, very nearby. But I heard it moments later a second time and was up with my knife in hand within seconds, the parachute falling to the ground.

"Who's there?" I growled, edging towards the sound.

A pair of wire-rimmed eyes appeared over the leaves. Brown, squinty eyes. At first I thought it was Hawk, but I soon realized it was Tianne.

I hissed and flicked a knife in her, but she was long gone.

With a sigh I went and retrieved my knife and headed back for my sleeping bag. I sat crossed legged, eyes darting around nervously, my back to the barrier. I opened the parachute and found a tiny container of something- ointment? Yes, I think so. That, and a vile of water, I think.

A note fell out. I set down the ointment, vile, and parachute itself and unfurled the note.

**Hate him or love him, he's giving you sponsers. Be nice. And I thought you'd be thirsty for some good ol' Wren de Le Creme; I know how much you love it.**

** -Bane**

Aw, Bane. I did love Wren de Le Creme. It was delicious. Best drink I've ever had, and Indiana'd told me it was made in my District. If I got out of here, I was starting a company that made Wren de Le Creme. Mmm, mmm.

Obviously, Bane was talking about River with the first part. And that was true; I bet his annoyingness and my attacks were the food the Capital lived off. I bet I was getting them by the second.

I shook River awake. "River, get up. Now."

"Huh?" he asked, bewildered. He sat up and wiped his eyes. "It's, like, really late, Rain. What do you want this time?"

"I'm not Rain, River. It's Kayta."

He blinked and stared at me, and then the cloud of sleep left his eyes and he reached for the trident at his side. "What's up? Danger?"

"Nah. Bane sent a parachute with ointment for your burn. Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's cool. Doesn't even hurt."

"Stop trying to act cool. I don't like that in a guy."

"Why would you care?"

"'Cause I do."

"Not cause you like me?"

"Maybe."

I silently cursed myself, but on the outside I was holding his gaze.

"So if I kissed you, right here, right now, what would you do?"

"I would go, 'Ew, gross, cooties!' and run away."

He laughed. "Touche."

I smiled and shoved the ointment at him. "Can your left hand do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're a righty, your left will be stupid. Can you do this good with your left?"

"Yeah, I'm amba... amber... ambee..."

"I get it. Good night, when you're done. Rest up."

He nodded and began to smear the ointment on his burn, followed by several relief-filled, "Ah..."'s

I settled back in my sleeping bag, putting my Wren de Le Creme in my pack and laying down.

I take forever to fall asleep, but as soon as I was down I was out, swirling and whirling in dreams filled with blood and death. And me.

District One: Diamond (female)(spring) is completely healthy. Hawk (male)(spring) is completely healthy. Both Careers.

District Two: Tetra (female)(spring) is completely healthy. Thorne (male)(spring) is completely healthy. Both Careers.

District Three: Tianne (female)(spring) has a sprained ankle but is otherwise healthy. Pegger (male) is dead.

District Four: Kayta (female)(spring) is completely healthy. River (male)(spring) has a burned left hand but is otherwise healthy. Both Careers.

District Five: Tillie (female)(summer) is completely healthy and is with Paint, Fawn, and Jade. Riche (male)(autumn) has a gash on his leg but is otherwise healthy and is with Scrap.

District Six: Lia (female) is dead. Scrap (male)(autumn) is completely healthy and is with Riche.

District Seven: Flutter (female)(winter) is completely healthy and is with Huff and Gemma. Huff (male)(winter) has frostbite in his right middle and pointer finger disabling his spear throwing but is otherwise healthy and is with Flutter and Gemma.

District Eight: Gemma (female)(winter) is completely healthy and is with Flutter and Huff. Matri (male) is dead.

District Nine: Trixie (female) is dead. Wolf (male) is dead.

District Ten: Paint (female)(summer) is completely healthy and with Tillie, Fawn, and Jade. Dale (male) is dead.

District Eleven: Jade (female)(summer) is completely healthy and with Tillie, Fawn, and Paint. Rally (male)(autumn) has severe burns on his left arm but is otherwise healthy.

District Twelve: Fawn (female)(summer) is completely healthy and is with Tillie, Paint, and Jade. Benlin (male) is dead.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we have the 8th chapter! :D So excited! Though, of course, the past two have been boring and this one is, too, but next chapter is the Feast; lots and lots of deaths! Anyway, I forgot about The Fallen in the last chapter! O: So, pretend I didn't miss it. It just showed Pegger, Lia, Matri, Trixie, Wolf, Dale, and Benlin. And I lost my reviewers :( Anyway, thought the interaction between the characters in this chapter was kinda cool; hope you think so. Thanks and enjoy! Hope you like the longness!_

When I awoke, Diamond was just finishing packing up her sleeping bag and River was still working on his.

I stood and glanced around quickly, memories of Tianne and Bane and River swimming through my tired mind.

"You okay?" Diamond asked, standing and walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think I'm thirsty." That was definetly it; my mouth was so dry it felt like a desert. My tongue was like sand paper against the roof of my mouth.

I knelt and retrieved my pack. I opened it fearfully, not wanting to find the inevitable truth; that my bottle was empty.

It was.

"Empty?" I asked, seeing Diamond and River rummaging through thier own packs.

"Yup," River answered. Diamond just nodded, crestfallen.

"Gotta find more. I bet Winter has plenty, and so do the others; they took all the supplies."

"Should have kept it ourselves and let them die- well, Thorne at least," River said, eying Diamond, who looked critical.

"No, should have brought him; he can handle a weapon, unlike you."

I whirled at the new voice, my right hand flying to the hilt of my sheathed sword and my left hand to the knives in my jacket. I could only use my sword with my right, but I could throw knives with my foot, I bet, because I was so good with them.

It was Flutter; just boring old Flutter, no one else. Not that I could see anyway.

Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, her clothes were clean and neat, and she actually looked like my friend Margot when she was training. Except I doubt Margot would look ready to kill me.

Her quiver sat on her back, her bow in her belt at her side, and a sword on her other side. She looked pretty dangerous. I was even a bit frightened, but I didn't say that.

"What do you want?" I groaned, as if she wasn't about to kill me, as if she was just a jerk girl at school walking toward me.

"You dead," Flutter answered, her eyes a glowing blue fire. "But I want a challenge, not just a simple swipe and nothing more."

"We wouldn't make it that easy," Diamond replied.

"I bet you wouldn't. That's why I came out in the open like this instead of hiding like a coward. From the trees I could shoot and it'd be over. From out here, we fight. Only one wins."

"Good plan, Flutter, good plan. Where are you're friends?" I asked.

"Yup, Huffy Puffy and Gem Gem?" Diamond asked. "I love their names; they're just so cute!"

"Back home. Watching camp. I came out here because you guys are so loud, you attracted me." She grinned savagely. "Plus, I should be the one asking, 'where are your friends,' because they don't seem to be here now to save you!"

Her grin was wide as she continued, "And yes, Diamond, I'll be sure to tell Huffy Puffy and Gem Gem "hi" when I get home- after I kill you!"

She lunged at that moment, her sword connecting with Diamond's shoulder and throwing the bag containing her axes to the side with the swipe. She hit River in the head with the hilt of her sword, and he fell to the ground, unconcious. Then she turned to me, a large grin on her face.

"I like 'em fiesty and challenging; you manage to qualify."

"Oh, goodie goodie," I said, drawing my own sword. "Lucky me."

"Where are you're friends now?" Flutter gestured with her sword at Diamond, who sat clutching her wound, and River, who lay peacefully on the ground. Diamond looked at me with eyes the size of moons. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

I shook my head. Don't even worry about it. I got this.

I turned back to Flutter. "If you hadn't cheated, they'd be right beside me kicking your-"

"Cheated?" she scoffed. "As if this was a game."

"It is a game. Thus the term The Hunger _Games._" I wanted to get on her nerves, so I added at the end an eye roll and said, "Duh."

It worked. She flushed and reached behind her for an arrow, but then stopped. "Swords only. Got that, Kayta?"

"I feel so special; you bothered to remember my name."

"The sarcasm is unwanted," she said, sniffing at me as if I was smelly trash. I probably did smell by now, but I doubted she was any better

"What are you going to do about it?"

Flutter didn't answer. Her head jerked to the side and her eyes considered something behind her that was invisible to me. Then she gave me one last look and turned and ran.

I grabbed a knife and prepared to throw it at her, but then the image of Lia falling to the ground with my knife lodged in her back appeared in my mind and I hesitated a second too long. When I blinked, she was gone into the trees.

I let out an irratated hiss and then turned and knelt beside Diamond. The wound was bleeding pretty bad. I bit my lip and looked at her. Her eyes were panicky.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Psh, I'm just perfect. I just almost got in a fight to the death, and my best friend's dying. Yes, I'm great. How about you?"

She stared at me. "Best friend?"

I realized the words that had come from my mouth. Then I gave a smile and nodded. "Yup. Best friend. You're my best friend."

Diamond smiled and then lay down. I went for my bag and took out the guaze from the first aid kit. I wrapped it tightly around Diamond's shoulder and she winced and cried out a few times. "Sorry," I murmered every time I hurt her. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's- ah!- it's okay," she got out.

When I'd tied it, I patted her other arm. She forced a smile and moved her shoulder a bit. She moaned. "Pain. Ow. Pain."

I laughed and said, "Can you walked, though?"

"Yeah, easily," Diamond replied. I helped her to her feet, and she walked around a bit. She wobbled, though, and I barely caught her.

"Blood loss. You're dizzy. We should rest. After all, it's still early."

"Good idea." She quickly sat and was laying down using the sleeping bag bundle as a pillow. "I'll just rest here."

I grinned. "You do that, Diamond. You do that."

With a flourish, I fell to the ground. Within moments I was bored. River still peacefully snored, despite the large lump on his head, and Diamond lay on her back, her eyelid fluttering violently because she was half asleep and half awake.

I hugged my knees to my chest and stared at the sky. I'd forgotten all about my past, about Pearl and Bass and Mom and Dad. I even thought of that weird rebel boy.

Blow up the arena? Absurd. Crazy.

Just like me.

Destroy the Capital? Nonsence. Impossible.

Just like me, dare I say?

_I should be a poet, _I think bitterly.

I remember my thirst. I would make the Wren de Le Creme, but it requires water.

I don't happen to own that at the moment.

Just then a parachute floated down. I hungrily grasped at it as it fell to the ground.

I was delighted to find nine small water bottles inside, along with a note.

**You need to do your job. Make a real explosion. To do that, you need to be alive. So your welcome.**

** Don't fail me now, Kayta.**

** -R**

The only one who could have possibly known about my assignment was Rebel Boy, as I'd come to call him, so it must have be him.

R. That was his initial. I wondered what his name was. Maybe I'd never know.

I leaned back on the ground and closed my eyes, listening intently. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that an hour had gone by.

When River woke, I leaped at the stirring and pointed a sword at him.

He stared at me, raising his hands in surrender.

"Oh. You."

"Psh, yah. Just me. No need to get the sword out."

I sheathed my sword and stared at him. "Thirsty?"

"Dying," he replied.

I tossed him one of the bottles and he downed it easily. I then drank all of mine, the water rushing down my throat in a wonderful wave of relief.

"We only have three each," I told him. "So drink wisely."

At that moment, Diamond decided to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and she stood up quickly. "Trouble?"

"Nah, water," I replied with a grin. "Even better, eh?"

I tossed her a bottle and repeated what I'd told River just before she's woken up. She nodded and drank eagerly.

"We should go back now. We're not going to find anything, so might as well head back. It's been- what? A day? Two? I can't even keep track. Anyway, let's go."

We took off then, back to our original camp. We arrived after a long and boring journey. There was no sign of the others, and we hadn't heard any canons. There wasn't much discussion during the walk, and when we finally arrived to our original camp site, we set out our supplies and rolled out our sleeping bags.

"Long day," I said. "Get some sleep."

The two nodded eagerly and were asleep in minutes.

I was still up when a low wail rang from the Autumn area and an agonizingly horrible, "Mama!" followed by a canon.

"Poor baby," I murmered. The voice had been male, but a tiny little voice, so I figured it was Rally from 11 perhaps. Poor thing.

I bet one of my guys got him, because they were in the area. Or Flutter's gang; who knew where the were.

The anthem played a Rally's face was shown in the sky. I knew it. He lasted just three days.

I waited paitently for sleep to come over me, but it didn't. I whispered to myself prayers and things my mother had taught me.

Then I prayed for the second time in my life.

The first had been when Dad had died. I'd ask for Him to give me strength.

Now I asked if He could find a way to end this, to stop this horrible abuse. To many kids already had parished in these Games. How many more would have to die before someone could end this?

When I finally drifted into sleep, a voice I swear must have been God murmered, "Kayta, I can do nothing. You must do it. Only two have the spark, the power of fire or water. You can do this now, sacrificing yourself, and the world will no longer hold the Games, or you can save yourself and there will be so many more deaths."

I awoke to the boom of the canon, and River holding a trident and glaring at the ground harshly, but his eyes soon became amazed and horrified.

Riche from 5 lay dead in front of him, three holes in his chest indicating where River had stabbed.

"He's dead," River whispered.

"Yeah. What'd he do?"

"Was trying to steal stuff, the weasel. But- I killed him."

"So? It's the Hunger Games, Riv. What else could you do? Say, 'Oh, hey, Richey! Yeah, go ahead, take it all!'?"

"I know, but.. I just feel bad."

"I felt bad when I killed Lia. But you get over it." I smacked his shoulder. "Get over it, bud."

A hovercraft came then, picking up the body.

Diamond woke at the next canon that boomed, about ten minutes later.

"Man, today's doing good. Two already," I commented.

"Bet that was, like, Tillie or something," Diamond yawned.

"Yup. She's in Summer, right? So if Thorne and them were coming back from Fall and they didn't pass through the Cornucopia, they would have gone around through either Summer or Winter. Summer, I bet, because Flutter's group is in Winter. So they may have got her."

"Or the Ice Witch attacked on her journey back to her kingdom," River said, frowning.

"True," Diamond nodded.

When the others finally got back about three hours later, we'd spent the time sitting there and talking. Nothing much had gotten accomplished, except Diamond admitting she was in love with my mentor, Bane. I laughed and said, "He'd love you, too, Diamond; he'd love you, too."

When Thorne showed up, followed by Hawk and Tetra, he had a pouty face.

"We didn't kill anyone! We finally found Rally, but when we got there Huff had already killed him! We faced off against Huff, but he knew he was outnumbered and he got away."

"No idea who the other two deaths were," Hawk noted, coming up beside Diamond, who smiled and hugged him.

"Why's there blood?" Tetra asked in her soft voice, gesturing at the blood stains on the ground.

"River got Riche this morning. He was trying to steal," I said.

"Took long enough, boy, but good job." Thorne told River, patting him on the back. "Maybe you are worth something."

River smiled ruefully. "Yup. Maybe."

That day passed quickly and we mainly rested and recooperated from our wounds; River's hand and head, Diamond's shoulder, Hawk's leg- it had a huge gash across it, Tetra's arm- it was suffering from rope burn or something from shooting her bow, and Thorne's stomach, that had been stabbed about an inch through.

I was the only one completely healthy. So I was assigned to go hunting when dinner would normally be at home; about four thirty.

I went to a nearby foresty area. I managed to send knives into two squirrels, a big, fat chicken-thing, and a rat-like creature. When I returned to camp, the others called out happily.

"I call a squirell!" Hawk called. "Mom used to make Squirell soup."

"I want one, too," Diamond said carefully. "If Hawk says it's good."

"I'll eat some chicken," Tetra added.

"I'll share it with her," Thorne nodded.

"Me, too," I quickly put in.

"I guess I'll take the rat," River said miserably.

We cook everything and then eat contently. The squirrell was great, according to Hawk and Diamond, and the chicken was delicious. River said the rat was surprisingly good.

We lay down, talking and chatting as if it was a wonderful sleepover instead of a horrific fight.

The anthem came on followed by the fallen; Riche and Tianne.

"Oh!" Hawk said slowly. "Tianne! Okay."

Within moments of gaining that information, we all fell asleep.

The next day we didn't do much; we decided to wait one more day. We talked and laughed and gossiped, but the real events happened on the fifth afternoon.

Claudius's young voice came onto the speaker and he announced the feast.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is. The feast. There will be many killed. And I will say we get to at least the top ten, but you'll have to read to find out more. So this is exciting! It's obvious Kayta's gonna win, but who do you think will come in 2nd? 3rd? 4th? And so on. Tell me in the comments, guys! And then wait to see if you were right in the next chapter, which will be coming out soon. :) By the way, as soon as the victor has won, the next chapter will be a little dedication to all the real people who were tributes and then the story will continue. Thanks!_

"Hi, tributes!" he called out excitedly. "There's gonna be a feast and you're all invited! I wish I could come... I'm hungry!" He gave a sigh of desire.

A husky older voice snapped, "Keep goin', boy!"

Hurriedly, Claudius continued, "Meet at the Cornucopia at noon for any item you need. For some of you, this may be your last chance! 'Kay, have fun! Bye!"

Thorne and I exchanged an uneasy glance. His eyes were ever-so-slightly pleading.

"We're going," I confirmed. "Might as well kill 'em off. We all hide in the Cornucopia and then go out one at a time, one of us for one of them only. When we're _all_ out, we help each other. If you let your tribute reach their bag and get away, and I see, I'll kill you."

I let that hang in the air a moment before adding, "Don't go unless I say or five people'll go out at once and that equals disaster. Got that?"

"Got it," they chorused.

I nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later we all sat silently in the Cornucopia. The packs sat on the table, untouched, so they figured we hadn't come yet.

Just then there was a horrifed scream and Fawn burst into the clearing with an angry, sword-wielding Flutter chasing her.

Jade followed after Flutter, her face a mask of rage, gripping a knife. Flutter turned easily, took an arrow from her quiver, notched it, and let it fly. It hit Jade's neck and she collapsed to the ground with the boom of a canon. Flutter continued after Fawn, as if she hadn't stopped at all.

Nothing stopped her.

Diamond grabbed an axe from her bag and I gently lay a hand on hers and looked in her eyes.

The hand fell to her side.

Paint came trotting from the woods, carrying a sword. She knelt besides Jade's corpse and inspected it before looking back up to watch Fawn and Flutter. In the next moment, before anyone could even think, an arrow was lodged in her skull and a canon was booming.

It took me a moment to realize the arrow was from Tetra. I looked at her and then at Flutter. She'd given up her chase on Fawn and was now walking towards us.

We were cornered.

"Oh, Gemma!" She called in a sing song voice. "I found something to play with!"

Why didn't anyone kill her? Why couldn't anyone just end her right here, right now. They could, if they wanted to.

I could, if I wanted to. So.. why didn't I?

I stepped out into the open, signaling for the others to follow.

They did and we stood together in front of her.

"Run if you know what's good for you," Flutter purred as Gemma emerged with her axes, a devilish grin on her face.

River was stupid enough to believe her. He ran, only to fall forever as Flutter's arrow peirced his skull.

"Oops," she said, smirking. "Did I do that?"

A canon boomed. I stared uncomprehendingly at the body. I didn't like him much, but he was my partner and who wouldn't feel just a tinge of remorse?

I bet Flutter wouldn't.

A canon boomed, scaring all of us, but we quickly recovered.

In the next moment, Hawk had fallen to the ground, an axe lodged in his chest.

"My bad," Gemma grinned.

"Diamond," he gasped, like he was a fish out of water.

"Hawk!" Diamond screamd and fell to her knees beside him.

A canon went off.

Romeo and Juliet. The tragic story Pearl once read me. In the end, both lovers died.

Diamond let out a long wail and when she finally ended in a serious of violent sobs, a twig was heard snapping just behind us. Thorne was on her before I could even turn. Fawn stood, a sword lodged deep in her stomach. She cried out, a pitiful sound, and then fell to the ground. Thorne, a wide malicious grin on his face, jumped on top of her, pinning her down. A knife appeared in his hands and he raised it up, but before he could bring it down, Fawn's canon shot. He let out an anguished cry but then continued to stab her corpse mulitple times, as if she was still alive.

I guess some go crazy without their daily dose of violence and blood.

I stared at Dlutter, her and I being the only one's not involved in the fight. Diamond still knelt beside Hawk. To my surprise, she kissed his cold lips. I smiled sadly and turned away from the horrible sight.

Genna was running towards Thorne, who still joyusly stabbed long-dead Fawn.

I turned back to FLutter. This was the end of Kayta. Any breath could be my last.

I searched Flutter's cold blue eyes in search of something- anything. Pain, anger, ear, sadness, remorse.

I found nothing.

She was completely blank.

"How do you do it?" I called out to her.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you do it? Hide your emotions as if you were, like, a tree or something?"

She smiled, and for a tenth of a second she looked like a small, distant little girl. "Maybe it's because I grew up with them."

District 7. Lumber, meaning trees. Right.

"Cool," I said, unsure of what else I could possibly say.

I bet in another world, another life, we'd be friends.

I pointed this out, having nothing else to say and hoping to postpone my death for as long as possible.

Flutter snorted. "Probably. In a world were instead of districts there were states. And there were no Games."

She obviously head considered this before.

"What was life like?" I quested softly. "Ya know, before."

Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, but she softed and looked at the clouds in the pale blue sky.

"Happy family. Mom, dad, sister, me. Nice home, good money, good life. One day, Daddy doesn't come home from work. Next day, my sister doesn't come back from school. Next day, Momma doesn't get back from her friend's house. So I'm left alone. I fade from the world. My shell slowly grew and hardened. Now, three years later, here I am in the Games with my best friend Huff."

I had a sudden urge to hug her, but I ignored it and instead muttered, "I'm so sorry."

She scowled. "It's cool; it made me who I am today. Flutter the great and powerful."

"So you're glad you lost your family? Glad you lost the life you could have had?"

"I learned something. You don't need love to win the Game."

"Love helps."

"Oh? Diamond and Hawk were in love. Look what happened to Lover Boy!"

"Look what happened to Namya and Ragen in the 23rd Games! They made it to the top 3- with love."

"And then died. Love is a weakness. I can be as ruthless as I want because when I get home I don't have to worry about the ones I love not loving me anymore for killing all those people."

"But if you win, what's there to go home to?"

"A safe, good home. No more Games to worry about. But to get to my future I have to get out of my present, and to do that I have to eliminate my enemies. We'll start with you." Flutter reached behind her to retrieve an arrow. "Run while you can, Kayta. But soon you'll find that there's no where to go."

I stared her down and only looked up when an agonizing scream jostled the silence.

Diamond stood by Hawk's body, an axe in hand, looking ragged, terrifying, and a little mentally unstable. Thorne had given up on Fawn, who now had perhaps fifty holes in her body, and he now carefully collected every pack. Gemma crept towards him, an axe in her hand.

In the next moment, an axe was flying at Gemma and then it hit her back and she fell at the boom of a canon.

"Payback," Diamond hissed. She turned towards Flutter. "Who's great and powerful now?"

Flutter stared at her, fear and anger contortin her features, before she was blank again and took off running.

She was quick and by the time I'd prepared a knife she was gone.

I cursed, but then recovered quickly and called out, "Thorne? Tetra? You okay?"

Thorne came, holding all the packs. "That witch, Gemma, was trying to kill me!" He added some worse language and during that time Tetra appeared.

"I went into the woods so I could get anyone who was coming and found the 6 male. Shot to the neck and boom."

"Nice," I told her. "If we have the things people need to survive in the packs, they may die off and then we just have to deal with each other. 'Cept Flutter and Huff; we hunt them down ourselves. Now let's go home."

As we started walking, hovercrafts began to pick up the bodies. As Hawk rose upward, Diamond let out a sob.

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. "It's alright, it's okay."

She didn't answer. She just cried and cried.

I rocked her back and forth, back and forth.

When we'd rocked for a good five minutes, I stepped back. I didn't see Tetra and Thorne anywhere in sight.

I called them a harsh word and then said, "They left! Probably used us up and they left us defenseless."

"At least we have most of our supplies and our weapons," Diamond reasoned, sniffing. "We can live off that, right?"

"Yeah, but Thorne has all of the Feast backpacks."

"We're the skilled ones, at least, and the most liked in the Capital."

"I guess. We'll go to Autumn; I think it's empty now. We can climb a tree until they're all gone and then we can get out together somehow."

Diamond didn't answer. She just stared at her feet.

After an hour, we made it deep enough in the forest to feel safe. It was maybe two o' clock, so we still had loads of time until we should have been getting some rest. We reached a tall tree with lots of branches.

"Can you climb?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't."

"Sure."

"No, I can't."

"How can you not know how to climb a tree?"

"Trees and fish don't exactly get along. I'm four, Diamond, District Four."

"Kay, there's, like, no trees back home! I learned on my grandmother's old oak when I was seven! How could you not know?"

I shrugged, getting annoyed bewilderment. "I don't know. Just- come on!"

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'll teach you, Kay."

An hour later we sat in the tree in sleeping bags tied to the branches. We were scratched and bruised but relatively happy.

I'd thought Diamond had gotten over Hawk, but there were a few tell-tale signs she hadn't. Her nose was runny, her eyes were red, she occasionally whispered his name, and she sat in her sleeping bag, hugging her knees.

When The Fallen were shown and Hawk's face apppeared, she began to sob.

I hugged her close and watched River appear, followed by Scrap, Gemma, Paint, Jade, and Fawn. After it ended and Diamond settled down, we figured out who was left.

"You, Tetra, Thorne, me, Tillie, FLutter, and Huff" I said. "Seven left."

"Tillie firt. Then me. Then Tetra. Then you. Then Huff. Then Thorne. Flutter'll win."

I bit my lip. "Yeah. Probably. But hope not."

Suddenly Diamond cried out. "This doesn't end, does it? No! No! Take me, Hawk! Take me!"

She was screaming hysterically and I couldn't do a thing about it.

My best friend was losing her mind. All I could do was hug her and rock her.

She inally succombed to sleep and I murmered a prayer and whispered right before I fell asleep beside her, "I guess things are going to get much worse before they get better."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10. Maybe three or four more chapters until this is finished! :D Slowly killing off the tributes. Yup. Condition check just below here. Loving the support! This chapter is dedicated to SamieSimpson, 'cause you've been faithful to this story to the beginning and it makes me happy. :) And sorry for the shortness, but next chapter will be long and I'm kind of having writers block with this for now. Thanks!_

District 1: **Diamond is losing her mind but is otherwise healthy aside from a healing shoulder wound (With Kayta and in Autumn). **Hawk is dead.

District 2: **Tetra has a wound on her arm from arching but is otherwise healthy. Thorne has a wound in his stomach but is otherwise healthy. Both allied and in Summer**

District 3: Tianne and Pegger are dead.

District 4: **Kayta is completely healthy (With Diamond and in Autumn). **River is dead.

District 5: **Tillie is starving but otherwise healthy (Summer). **Riche is dead.

District 6: Lia and Scrap are dead.

District 7: **Flutter is completely healthy (Winter). Huff is completely healthy (Winter).**

District 8: Gemma and Matri are dead.

District 9: Trixie and Wolf are dead.

District 10: Paint and Dale are dead.

District 11: Jade and Rally are dead.

District 12: Fawn and Benlin are dead.

We woke to the sound of a canon. Diamond sat up, looked around, and began laughing hysterically.

I didn't say or do anything. I stared at her. In case you haven't expierianced the pain of watching your best friend go insane, it really hurts, man. Really hurts.

"Diamond?" I said softly.

She paused, looked at me, and frowned. Her brow crinkled and for a long moment she obviously had know idea who I was. Then there was a lightbulb moment for her and her mouth formed the "o" shape of understanding.

"Hey, Kay Kay! How've ya been? I haven't seen you since, uh, yesterday! Ya know, I think I saw someone walk by when you were asleep, 'cuz I woke a while ago, sat for a bit, and then fell asleep again. But they had pretty hair. Streaked with pretty colors. I think it was a girl, 'cuz it was nice and long and black and pretty."

She went on and I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling her to shut up; she was so loud the people in Summer should hear her.

Summer. Tillie was from Summer. So why had she come by here? She surely wasn't tribute hunting, and no one else had streaks in there hairs, so it must have been her.

Unless, of course, Diamond had been dreaming, hallucinating, or just was crazy. All three were very, very possible.

Just then, three more canons went off, about a minute apart.

I looked at Diamond instinctively, as if she would look at me questioningly as well, which she didn't.

Four canons, meaning four deaths. That meant only three left.

I had my money on Flutter. So it was Diamond, Flutter, and me.

I again looked at Diamond. She was crazy and if she made it back it would be a waste. I should end her now.

But it's kind of hard to kill your best friend.

"Diamond, listen. There's only Flutter- big bad scary Flutter from 7, remember?- and you and me. She'll be coming for us, so you gotta be real quiet. Okay?"

"Got it, Kay Kay." Diamond sat back against the tree and closed her eyes, starting to hum quietly.

I listened and waited. I didn't hear any footsteps, but deep in me I knew she was near. Very near.

There wasn't long.

Suddenly, Diamond sat up real straight. Her pupils dilliated and she focused on me. "Kayta?"

"Yeah?" I asked warily. What was wrong with her now?

"Hawk's still gone?"

I sighed inwardly and looked at her, holding her gaze. "Diamond, I know it hurts but you have to know. He's not coming back."

Her eyes fell and she stared at her foot. I thought she wasn't going to add anything so I turned my attention away and focused again on listening.

"Flutter, me, and you. That's it." Her voice startled me.

I jumped but then said, "Yeah. Flutter, you, and me."

Diamond looked at me, her eyes hazy. "Kay, kill me now. I'm going insane. I know it, and so do you. End me now. Please. So it doesn't have to be slow and painful by Flutter."

I realized she was temporarily coming back, but who knew how long she'd stay?

I didn't answer. I stared at the ground and bit my lip.

Nothing happened the rest of the day. Diamond switched between normal and insane about twenty times, kind of annoying me, but hey? The girl couldn't help it. She was insane, anyway.

Flutter was near though, obviously. She must've stubbed her toe real hard or something because she screamed a bunch of curses out somewhere near at about four o' clock.

That night The Fallen was shown: Tetra, Thorne, Tillie, and Huff. I knew it.

I looked at Diamond. This poor, insane girl was surely next. She left soundly in her bag, her mouth twitching and her face contorting. Nightmare.

I shook her awake. "Diamond, you were having a bad dream."

She blinked at me, her pupils small. She was in normal mode. "Yeah, bad, bad. Flutter was killing-"

Diamond trailed off. I nodded, not needing to know more.

She settled back down and was asleep in seconds. Lucky. I can't go to sleep that fast.

But somehow I did. As soon as I lay down I was out.

But when I woke, I was face to face with Flutter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Next chapter. Slowly flowing towards the action! Condition chart is the same, except Tillie, Huff, Tetra, and Thorne are dead and Diamond is now officially insane. She flys back and forth randomly, though. And sorry for shortness yet again. Next chapter is good, though. I think it's the last one. I'll have that dedication soon, too. Kay, thanks!_

I bit back a scream before realizing it was Diamond. Her pupils were big, meaning she was in insane mode.

I was just being too paranoid. How could Flutter reach us up here?

"Diamond, why did you get in my sleeping face like that?" I was trying to be calm, but the scare she'd given my paranoid mind was making my voice raise.

"You look pretty when your sleeping and calm and stuff. But there was a bug on your face and it was grossing me out so I went and brushed it off."

"But why would you need to get in my face to brush it off?"

"I dunno. Cuz."

"Good reason, Diamond. Good reason."

We sat most of the day, Diamond still switching between sane and not. Our food supplies was low, so I went down for food in the afternoon.

I came back, armed with a nice, big, juicy chicken. I went to a nearby cave and carefully roasted it before putting the edible parts in my bag and the unedible in a hole in the ground near the mouth.

When I went back up the tree, I found a content and humming Diamond. She looked at me, grinned, and grabbed at my bag. "Smells good."

She took out a wing and bit into it hungrily. I grabbed some myself and started munching.

When Diamond finished, I noticed her pupils were smaller. She confirmed my questions by saying, "Kayta, you know what's funny?" all to solemn.

I looked up. "What?"

"When I came, I wanted to. It was an honor to win and I wanted to be the one who won that honor. Now, I just want to die. I don't want to be here. I want to be home with my family. Not going home in a box and not going home insane. Going home as me, Diamond. The only way that can happen is to reverse time, which we can't do. So the other option is to die. In spirit I'll be me, right?"

I looked down at my food. I couldn't answer. While she'd gone insane, I'd gone.. wrong. I wasn't me anymore. I didn't know what I was.

"You know what's messed up, too?" she asked, still in that solemn tone.

"What?"

"Hawk is dead. So's everyone else except us and that demon."

"Yeah."

"We should just end it, Kayta. Jump from this tree. Flutter can't hurt anyone else if she's a misrable old victor. What, you want an insane witch like me to win? I despise myself, Kayta. Or you? It's obvious you can't live with yourself. So why not just jump?"

I looked at her, studying her eyes, her face, her mind. I didn't blink once. After looking and looking and about five minutes of silence. Finally, I said, "No, Diamond. We have to try."

"Kayta, it's worthless! Why bother?"

"We have to try. We've come so far. To jump would be to just throw it away."

My words hung in the air. Diamond looked at me, her gentle blue eyes watery. I bit my lip to keep my tears back, too.

"The Capital's getting some drama," I said bitterly.

"Drama and a happy ending. My favorite. To bad this story never has a happy ending," Diamond rasped, her throat obviously dry. "No matter how it's told, it won't ever have a happy ending."

We didn't speak again for the rest of the day. Diamond drifted into insanity about five minutes after our conversation and remained like that until she fell asleep. Sleep was painful for me and when I woke I found Diamond sitting in normal mode, sharpening an axe.

"I should swing," she murmered. "I should swing."

We didn't speak. She avoided me carefully, and I did the same. Only when I decided to end this did we.

"We're going down. I'm going hunting for Flutter. You're going because I don't trust you alone in a tree. Come on."

She looked at me, her gaze full of hatred. It made me want to cry.

So we went down. I tied her to a rock inside a cave, allowing only one hand free. I left water and food within her range so she could eat. I said, "Be safe, Diamond. Don't do anything I'll regret."

She didn't answer.

I left then, off on my hunt for Flutter.

I was about ten minutes from the cave when I heard a terrified scream and a victorious howl.


	12. Chapter 12

_Diamond says goodbye. :( This story has gone so far; it amazes me at who I've become and what's come from it. I can't believe this; this story just has four more chapters after this. It's just... wow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and thank you all sooooooo much!_

I hurried to the cave, in a protective coma. I was rushing to my death to save a friend who couldn't possibly be saved.

I reached the cave in time to find a bleeding Diamond, but no Flutter.

I quickly discovered that Flutter had slit both of Diamond's tied up wrists; that meant this was my fault. If I hadn't of tied her up, she could have fought and won. Possibly, actually, because the fact that she was insane still stood.

"So I bleed slow," Diamond murmered, her head lolling. "So I suffer."

I kneel down beside her. I know Flutter is near, but she'll wait while I pay the price. Then she can catch me in a weakened, cried-out state.

"Diamond," I whispered, a tear dripping down my face.

"So what I'm dying. I got my wish, right?"

I shook my head. "You got your wish and Hayson got his."

She looked in my eyes and searched. What for, I was unsure.

Her breath was uneven and her eyes kept twitching. When she spoke, her words were labored. "You gotta stop this somehow, Kay. So no one else should die. Too many. Too many..."

Her voice was getting softer and her eyes were disant. I snapped to get her attention. "Diamond. You aren't dying."

She didn't answer. Her eyes went behind me again and I instictively looked back. When I didn't see anything, I looked back. Her chest barely rose and she'd sunken to a laying posistion.

I scooted behind her and lay her head gently on my leg.

Diamond stared up at me, her eyes cloudy. "Stay."

"Obviously," I whispered, trying to keep the world less miserable.

"Kay?"

"Yeah, Di?"

"End this. Now. Please, Kay. End it no matter what the cost is. Even if it's your life."

"You'd rather I die so no one else does?"

"These Games could go on..." Her voice trails off and I have to say, "Diamond!" loudly to get her to snap back to attention.

"These Games could go on forever. Your life, or 23 kids each year for the next 200 until someone else stands up."

I nodded and stared at the wall. The mysterious rebel boy's words came back to me and I shook them off and looked back down at Diamond. Her eyes were watery and her mouth trembled. I wiped a tear away softly.

"End it and my death won't be meaningless," she whispered. Her eyes focused on my face and at first I thought she'd died, but no canon goes off.

"Di?" I murmered.

"Take me to a pretty place," she breathed.

I nodded and picked up her skinny body. I carried her outside and walked until I reached a large clearing. In the middle is a gorgeous, big oak. The leaves are perfect and beautiful. I walked up to it and lay her down, kneeling beside her. One hand reached out and touched the tree and the other gestured for me to come down closer.

I knelt down and put my ear to her mouth.

"End it, Kayta." Diamond's voice is so quiet I can barely hear it, even this close. "I believe in you."

I felt the warmth, final breath of my best friend as it left her body.

A canon boomed.

I screamed out and placed my head on her chest. No heartbeat, of course, but I want to treasure her.

And now I know I have a mission. Now I have to find the weak spot in the barrier and destory it. Blowing up the arena would blossom the rebellion and the world would be better. Or something like that.

I ran my hand along her face. _She was just twelve. Like everyone else in this horrible place._

I stood up and plucked a leaf off of the tree. I placed it on her chest and curved her hand so she held it. She was a part of nature, touching the tree and holding the leaf. The tall grass even surrounded her in a way that made her look one with nature. She was beautiful.

I plucked another leaf and put it in her hair. Now she was just perfect.

I knelt again and kissed my fingers and lay it on her lips. "Goodbye, Diamond. Goodbye forever."

I turned and didn't look back, even when the hovercraft came.

I circled the arena, looking for a weak spot or something. But I didn't come across the weak spot. I came across the Flutter.


	13. Chapter 13

_We're four chapters away! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! Sorry for the wait; I was on a vacation, and then I just was lazy. XD So here it is now. Thank you and enjoy. After this, there's the dedication and then The End followed by an epilouge before it's finished. :) 3_

"Hey there, Kayta." Flutter said, grinning savagely. She looked like a wild animal, clutching a sword and hissing at me.

"T'sup?" I answered tersely, reaching for my own sword.

"Nothing much. Stalking my prey."

"You killed my friend."

"And she killed mine."

"Because yours killed my's boyfriend."

"Touche," Flutter answered.

I smiled and pointed my sword at her. "Where's your bow?"

"Thorne threw it off a cliff before I killed him. But I wouldn't use it here anyway; I want to kill you slowly. The Big Finale, right?"

"Yeah. Right."

Suddenly, she lunged, knocking the sword from my grasp so it tumpled down the steep drop of a cliff. She had me in a lock where I couldn't move. She dropped her sword to the ground and stole one of my knives, holding it to my throat.

"Killing you with your own weapon. Ironic, right?"

I said nothing. I smacked my head backwards and hit her forehead and she gasped and let go.

In the time I had, I backed away and got a large knife in my hand. I kicked her sword aside so it plummeted off of the cliff.

"Weaponless?" I asked harshly, growling.

"Not quite," she answered, snarling. She reached into her boot and took out a knife.

"Knife verses knife," I noted.

"Yeah," she said. "This'll be good."

"You know it's weird."

"How so?"

"We keep having conversations before we try to kill each other. Like, stalling."

"Why would I stall finishing you off?"

"I dunno. Ask yourself; you're doing it."

"So are you."

I didn't answer. A howl was heard in the distance, like a warning.

"If we don't end this soon, they will," Flutter translated.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Just then, she lunged, but I dodged and she stopped herself just before she tumbled down the cliff.

"Nice," she nodded, and lunged again.

Just then, the rock between us split and launced upward in thin towers. We were on seperate pillars of rock about three feet apart.

"Sweet," Flutter said, and for a moment I saw a cool tom-boy impressed by a stunt on a skateboard. These games really mess people up. Like me.

"I guess this is it," I murmered, looking down to the ground, about a hundred feet down, I estimated.

"Better end it soon," Flutter said, staring in my eyes when I looked up. "Or now."

She jumped, and as soon as her feet leave the pillar it shoots downward, disappearing into the ground.

Her feet met my pillar and she pushed me back to steady herself. I flew off the pillar and for a second I thought I was about to die. But then a tower shoots upward and hits my back, catching me. I'm winded, but alive.

I stood shakily and shoot daggers in her direction (not litterally; with my eyes). She smiled perkily and leaped daintily into the air. A pillar shot up and caught her.

Wow.

"Two can play at that game!" I yelled, and jumped into air. I kept running and jumping, the pillars my feet left going down and the ones my feet went to coming up.

I reached her and smiled before diving at her. I pushed her, and she fell.

I won. That was way too easy. All that, and a simple push to end it all?

No. She fell and as she fell, she grabbed my ankle as a last resort. I tumbled down after her.

But then my hand grasped the pillar and I barely held on.

I looked down at her. The fearless, rash, monsterous Flutter I once knew it a scared little child.

"Please, please, don't let go." She whimpered.

"No, no, no," I screamed, my emotions coming. Everyone I care about, dead. I was next.

So I screamed. Screamed, wept, laughed, growled, and just got every emotion I'd felt for the past week out.

I'd forgotten Flutter was there, so when I quieted, I didn't hear what she said.

"What?" I murmered.

"Why are you screaming?"

I almost laughed because of how obvious it was. I almost gave a sarcastic, "Duh" but resisted the urge. "I'm angry, terrified, and a bit insane at this point."

She nodded, looking up at me. Then she cringed. "I think you peed sometime in your tantrum because your leg feels wet."

I smirked, attempting to wipe my cheek on my shirt. My grip on the pillar was tight, but I doubted I could pull us both up.

I could kick her off and make it up easily. A single kick would send her to her death and me to my home.

But I'm not like that. I'm no killer.

"Flutter?" I asked, deciding it was time for one of our inspirational conversations.

"Yeah?"

"How could you let everyone hate and fear you? I mean, getting to know you, you aren't like that. But you let everyone think you are."

"Yeah. It's 'cause people are afraid of what they don't understand and stuff. I read that from a book somewhere."

"You don't understand you so they fear you," I said, understanding. "I see."

"You were scared. You didn't get me."

I bit my lip. "Yeah. Everyone was scared of you. That training score- wowsers."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah. I think the Gamemakers fear me, too." Her voice rised as she yelled, "Maybe even our president, too! Coward!"

My hand slipped for a moment and we both screamed but then I caught the rock again and it was back to 'just hanging out'.

"How long are we going to hang here? They'll probably drop the pillar and sent the mutts after us if we don't hurry."

"Yeah."

"Kick me off."

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

"Kick me off. I'm done, just plain done. I can't let myself go, though, and kill myself. I just couldn't live with it. Kill yourself and ya go to hell, ya know?"

The wind whipped her face, and my mind told me this was such an amazing and dramatic scene. I bet the Capital was in tears right now.

I paused, contemplating. I should. Kick her off right now, right here, and watch her fall.

Another howl. They're near, agonizingly near. If the fall doesn't kill her, they will, but I doubt anyone- no, anything- could survive that fall.

Then I make up my mind. I take ever ounce of strength I have and climb up and I do it. Within seconds I'm sitting on the pillar with Flutter panting for breath beside me.

In the ordeal, she lost her knife. I still have mine, but I threw them off the cliff.

"This'll go on forever," Flutter said, and just as she said that, the pillar started dropping at rapid speed.

We screamed and I got out, "No! We'll end it! Just stop!"  
The pillar did stop dropping and we were left, breathless, with no weapons.

"The only tunnel out is either to fall or push." Fluttter said, taking in the situation.

"Yeah."

"I call falling," she murmered, her eyes staring down. From this height, we're still about seventy feet up; enough to kill us easily.

We're no longer enemies trying to kill each other. We're friends trying to find a way out together of a situation only one can make it out of.

She started to step off of the pillar, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Kayta, let go. Back home there's only hate and memories."

"In death there's only iternal pain. Flutter, look how many you killed. It will haunt your soul forever."

"If I'm dead I won't feel remorse."

"Whatever. Just- know I tried to stop you, alright?"

"You're letting me go?"

I nodded gently, releasing her arm. "You want to? I can't stop you. Go head."

She smiled and, to my surprise, hugged me. "I knew you well for ten minutes, but your the only friend I ever had, besides Gemma and Huff, but that didn't seem real. You care about me enough to let me make my own choices. Huff died trying to make my choices. I get to die making mine. Thank you."

I nodded, my eyes starting to tear up.

Such drama. I know I'm scarred.

She stepped back slowly, her eyes glued to mine, and then her arms spread out and she fell back, closing her eyes. I peered over the edge. She looked so peaceful.

I stepped back, not wanting to see the impact. But I caught the last words she called before I heard the canon. "I believe in you!"

The words were almost lost in the wind, but I caught them. They made me collapse, unable to move attacked by thoughts I'm unable to understand.

I lay there, crying out, sobs wracking my body.

Faintly, I hear Claudius say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Kayta Evry, the victor of the 25th Hunger Games and the First Quarter Quell!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedication**

A promised tribute to those I killed

**Diamond- Based on my best friend, who's helped me through so much. Love ya, besteh!**

**Hawk- Based on the boy "Diamond" stared at longingly for years. He was a great friend to me, too.**

**Tetra- Based on a really nice girl at school who manages to be popular and smart and sweet at the same time. She helped me once or twice when I was alone.**

**Thorne- Based on the boy who's a physical and mental wonder; we were always competing for the title.**

**Tianne- Based on an old friend of mine who I've now discovered is a jerk, but at the time of her creation she was a great friend of mine.**

**Pegger- Based on a nerdy, sweet boy who somewhat favored me, but the feeling was one-sided.**

**Kayta- Based on me, the determined, impulsive, and, in my humble opinion, heroic girl behind the screen.**

**River- Based on the annoying hotty at school who captured my heart in a "I want to stab you with my pen" way.**

**Tillie- Based on the goofy, bunny-like girl at school who tolerates me only because I was with her 'til the end. The bunny thing is an inside joke.**

**Riche- Based on the annoying, loud, rude, inconsiderate boy at school who is also solemn, clever, and quick.**

**Lia- Based on the girl I thought was my friend, but turned out to be the worst backstabber of all.**

**Scrap- Based on the boy who tricks me with lust-filled lies each day, the boy who is smart and witty but also loud and crude. **

**Flutter- Based on the girl at school no one understood, no one knew, and no one knows; she's gone now.**

**Huff- Based on the boy at school who tricked me with fine-smelling-colonge and turned out to be a complete bleach-blonde joke.**

**Gemma- Based on the tiny little girl at school who shouldn't be underestimated.**

**Matri- Based on the annoying boy who I somewhat call a friend.**

**Trixie- Based on one of my best friends who I killed quickly to anger her; oh yeah, you just got served!**

**Wolf- Based on the annoying boy who makes my life hell.**

**Laura- Based on the girl who sits with me despite how annoying I may be.**

**Dale- Based on the boy who will never live up to his name, as hard as he tries to make the world laugh.**

**Jade- Based on the best friend I thought I had that moved away; I thought I'd see her again but I haven't.**

**Rally- Based on the small little boy that lifted my spirits when no one else could.**

**Fawn- Based on one of my best friends; I haven't talked to her in a while but that doesn't mean I don't miss our old times.**

**Benlin- Based on the boy who sent a spark; we both knew it, but we didn't act, and now he's gone. **

Thank you.

My wonderful friend's sister helped me write this, so that explains the epic poetry involved. :) Some of it was me, though, so I'm proud. :D


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright, I decided to blend The End and The Epilouge because both are short. Here it is. Thank you sooooo much for everything and I hope you enjoy this final chapter. This has been an incredible journey and I'm so greatful for it. Thank you all and I hope you really, really like this end; I tried to make it trully spectacular. I also tried to leave you room to imagine the rest of the story, so have fun with that. :)_

The stuff following me winning went by in the breeze. I knew I was half insane. I could tell when I started laughing randomly during my crowning. I was just like Diamond; not as bad, but near.

The next moment I came from insanity, I was laying in bed. I rubbed my arms and felt how perfect it was, and then I remembered. I'd won. I had won the First Quarter Quell at twelve years old. I was definetly the youngest victor ever and it was incredible for a scrawny kid like me to make it out. I bet lots of people had lost bets.

I looked out the window to find tall buildings as far as the eye could see. District 3, I estimated. I would be home by morning.

Home. The very word made my skin tingle. Home. I'd almost forgotten my family.

Would they still like me? The new, insane, killer version of Kayta? Would Mother and Pearl and Bass like me?

How about Atlanta?

I'd forgotten her completely! My best friend who stuck by me at all times... Oh no! I'd told Diamond she was my best friend! Atlanta must feel betrayed and crushed. Surely if she'd gone into the Games she wouldn't forget me that easy.

I fell asleep again, worried thoughts crowding my mind.

When I woke, I was surprisingly still sane. Romella came into my room and shook me awake. She lead me out into the dining parlor and I ate solemnly.

Bane entered and sat, staring at me for a while. When I was about to scoop some strawberries into my mouth I looked up and caught his eyes. "What?"

"You made it out."

"Obviously," I murmered, rolling my eyes. Hey? I was still a pre-teen.

"You only killed- what?- one person?"

You'd think you'd remember the people you killed, but I couldn't. I remembered Lia, but I don't think I killed anyone else directly. I caused quite a few deaths, but my knife itself only ended one life. If I recall correctly.

"Yeah," I answered slowly. "One by my blade."

He nodded, thoughtful. "That might be the least amount of tributes ever."

I nodded, but I wasn't listening much. I was focused on the strawberries in front of me.

Then came Indiana. She looked at me once and then didn't look at me again.

"What's wrong with you, babe?" Bane asked, walking to her and catching her around the stomach almost playfully.

"Yeah, hun, I just- it seems like it's not her. It's someone different. It's haunting."

So I guess they decided to get open about their relationship.

"I am different. The Games changed me, Indiana."

"I see that. They didn't change me or Bane too much. Some people are different, I guess."

"Yeah. I guess so."

We arrived in my district about ten minutes later. I was crowded with cameras and I smiled sadly at the cameras, coming to terms with the fact that this was how life would be from now on.

Suprisingly, as Peacekeepers cleared a path for me, one person burst through and threw their arms around me. Atlanta.

"Oh, Kayta! I'm so glad you're safe!"

I take a minute to realize this is really happening.

"I thought you would hate me," I confessed.

"Nah, I couldn't do that to my bestie."

I hugged her tight. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a Peacemaker come at her, but Bane waved them off with a smile. "Let them hug."

She took my hand and we continued to stroll merrily along to my new home in Victors Village. At one point Atlanta said, "I have to get back home, but I'll come by soon, okay?"

She left and I continued home. When I got there, it was late; District 4 was a very large district, and Victors Village was far from the train station. A lit sign was on the door. **Look up.**

I did. I glanced up to find huge fireworks blossoming in the sky. It took me a moment to realize the words said **Welcome home, Kayta!**

I stared at the fireworks in awe as they fizzled out and rained downward.

In that moment my family flooded out of the house, crashng down on me with hugs and kisses and praise. I smiled and gave them what they gave me, but I didn't realize what I was doing. My vision was glazed and hazy and noise was white noise.

Then Bass and Mother went back inside and Pearl directed me over to a bench. I sat and stared as the fireworks as they lit up the sky. Beautiful.

Pearl grasped my hand and when she looked at me I looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about Diamond and Flutter. Even River."

"Yeah, they were pretty cool. I liked Diamond a lot; she seemed like a true friend. And I liked how you and Flutter were always trying to kill each other, but in the end you were buddies. That was good."

She babbled and I listened, a faint smile on my face. When I looked at the fireworks, I saw Diamond laughing, not an insane laugh, but a pure, genuine, happy laugh. But then a blue firework rained down and I thought of Flutter crying and grasping my leg like a child. Which was what we were. I saw River's smug smile as he flirted, and Thorne's defeated sigh of acceptance when we battled for the throne. I saw Tillie's streaked red hair and Huff's sparkly silver suit.

"Kay? You listening to me?" Pearl's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, totally." I answered.

"Good. So anyway..." She droned on, and I smiled faintly and kept looking at the fireworks. Such a beautiful ray of colors.

But behind that beautiful rainbow was a dark spark, an explosion. I knew this, though I didn't accept it.

I'd better now. Right now thing's were near perfect, but it wouldn't last. Not at all.

When I woke in the morning there would be consequences for my actions.

I hadn't blown up the arena. I had failed my mission. So now I was a target.

They wouldn't stop until I was gone.

So now we got to celebrate my life, but soon we'd be mourning my death.

Sooner than I thought.

**Epilouge**

_Seventeen years later..._

My breath was uneven as I peered over the brances, gripping my small child's hand. Little Nina was just seven; I was twenty-nine. My baby and I were running from them.

They'd finally come to take what was long overdue.

The coast seemed clear, so I plunged forward, gripping Nina's hand tightly. "Come, baby. Come. Hush now, sweetie, soon it will be safe."

Nina whimpered.

I was terrified, even as a grown woman. They'd slowly hunted down my family. Bass had died in "a terrible accident involving a breaching whale and a dock" and Mother had been poisoned. Recently, Pearl had been killed during childbirth in unknown circumstances. I'd cared for the baby for a week, but it had been to weak and hadn't survived.

Now, the only one I had left and I were running.

Suddenly, Nina screamed. I whipped around, releasing her hand and reaching for a knife in my vest, but it was too fast. I bullet was in my chest before I could move.

"Momma!" Nina screamed and collapsed at my side when I fell. The pain was too intense and I could hardly move.

Nina was ripped upward by her hair.

"No!" I croaked out. "No, please! Take me, take me all you want! But don't hurt my baby."

The man, his face sharp and cruel, grinned savagely, reminding me much of Thorne in one of his bloodthirsty-modes. He put the gun to Nina's temple and was about to pull the trigger when the gun was smacked out of his hand and he fell to the ground, a spear poking through his back.

"Quick, Nina, come," a young man said hurredly, herding her close.

"Not without my Momma," Nina answered harshly, ripping at his grip.

"Baby, I can't save your Momma. But I can save you. Come on!"

Nina broke free and fell to my side, crying and burying her face in my chest. "Momma, please don't go, oh, Momma."

"Nina. Nina, listen." My voice was hoarse and I'm worried I'll die before I get the message out. "You're a beautiful little girl and I know you'll avenge me, right? Right. I believe in you, Nina. I believe in you..."

My voice was soft and my vision was fizzling. Nina screamed and screamed and the man wrapped his arms around her and picked him off. Gently, he handed her to another man.

He knelt beside me. "You did well, Kayta. We'll take care of her for now on. Don't worry."

I managed a smile, his face darkening by the second.

"We'll raise her almost as well as you did, and we'll make sure she's safe. Nina will be fine."

He gave a smile, and his voice was gentle when he said, "Your lover wanted us to tell you this." He took out a paper and read. "I believe in you, Kayta. You always did well, and now your legacy will continue through your child. I love you more than you'll ever know. Goodbye, my love. R."

There's that name again. R. I don't know who it is and I'll never know. Because the man's face slowly faded and his soft voice echoed in my head and the world faded into eternal darkness.

A hundred years later, Kayta's great great great great granddaughter opened a book she came across in her attic titled **The Diary of Kayta Evry.**

She smiled slightly as she read, **My name is Kayta Evry. I was a twelve year old when I volunteered for the 25th Hunger Games. Now, this is my story.**

"This is my story," the little girl, Kayta, echoed.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, guys! I know I said this was finished, but I just wanted to ask if y'all want a sequel, and figured this was a good way to ask. If you think I should, message me or leave a review, okay? Thanks! Also, I'll be writing a bunch of stories soon, as shown on my profile, and I'm also now a beta, so just sharing that with all of you. I wish you well, everyone, and thanks for everything! 


End file.
